We're Just Friends?
by XHisLilyEvansX
Summary: Josh and Elizabeth have been friends for years, but when Josh starts acting more spiteful to her with his friends, she's done with him. feelings develop and anger rages. Will they ever just tell each other what everyone is waiting to hear?
1. The 'Paint Incident'

Chapter One:

"

Elizabeth Peyton walked down the empty solemn halls of Oakland High School in Los Angeles, California. Her head was ducked down, scowling as she clutched a book. You could barely make out the title: Kissed by an Angel, E. Chandler. Her feet moved quickly, with a purpose only she of the few people in the school would consider completely ridiculous. Tucking her book under one arm, she opened the door to classroom 42, her fourth period. That period was Chemistry, not her favorite subject in the world, but it was required. She entered the room, faintly smiled at her teacher, Mr. Walker, and walked up to him placing her book and her schoolbag on her spotless desk.

"Good morning Miss Peyton, ready to get started?" Mr. Walker's voice echoed in the open air of the classroom.

"Sure," Elizabeth said turning her back to him as he waved her toward the door. She walked briskly to the auditorium, the teacher at her heels. Her long brown hair tossed from side to side with every step she took and her bright emerald eyes were only partially awake. It was 7:03 in the morning and no one was at the school, except her, Mr. Walker, and, she guessed, one or two more teachers.

"Just up there, mop, a bucket, and a broom. Sweep first, then mop the floor, got it?" Elizabeth nodded at his words and with that, Mr. Walker set out of the auditorium.

As soon as she heard the door swing closed, Elizabeth let out a loud groan. Why did she, of all people have to have detention in the morning?! The reason wasn't even her fault! It was also completely unnecessary considering the fact she could've stayed after school. No, she had to have the one teacher that was clueless to what happened. The one teacher that didn't know the true story. The one freaking teacher that 'had things to do' after school. What did that mean? She would've betted he went get his nails painted and danced around in a tutu in front of his mirror all afternoon. She laughed inwardly at the thought as she walked up the steps of the stage. She grumpily grabbed the broom and started sweeping with unnecessary force. As she was sweeping, she rethought about the 'incident' that occurred yesterday that bought her this detention. It involved her, and her so called guy-friend, Joshua Evans.

_Flashback:_

"_Josh! Get back here!" Elizabeth ran after him completely out of breath from running and yelling. He had just poured a huge bucket of water over her head after she dared him with a strict face. She turned the corner and found him leaning against the wall doubled over laughing hard. She walked up to him and smacked him over his head._

"_Why did you do that?!" she screamed at him, " that water was freezing! And now 'I'm soaking wet in the middle of school! Josh, I swear if I ever, ever, get the chance, I'll kill you!" _

_He threw his head back against the wall, gasping for air. She kicked him in the shin. _

"_Shut up Evans," she threw at him._

" _Never, that was priceless! Maybe you shouldn't have dared me," he smiled cheekily at her and she glared at him. _

_He started walking towards the art room with Elizabeth following huffing out of frustration with him. Hearing the free period bell, he sighed in relief, he didn't want to hear the stupid teachers rant about random junk. He peered into an art classroom, only to see no one was in there. He walked forward and Elizabeth yanked him back._

"_We can't go in there!" she hissed._

"_And why not?" Josh asked tilting his head in a questioning manner._

"_We'll get in trouble!"_

_Josh shook his head at her and walked in anyway. She followed him reluctantly, looking around for teachers before she did. _

"_Woah! Check it out!" Josh pointed toward the cans of paint at the back of the classroom, "bet I can make quite a mess with that stuff." He smiled mischievously._

"_No, Josh! Please don't, we'll get in trouble!" her voice shook with fear because she knew in the back of her mind, he would do it just because she said not to._

"_Come on, Lizzy, live a little," he said while unscrewing a can of violet paint._

" _Josh!" she whispered as he dipped his fingers in the paint and turned towards her. Her face filled with terror upon realizing what he was going to do._

"_Don't you dare Joshua Evans, don't you _dare," _she said each word with a step backwards, and her back hit the door. She closed her eyes just in time to feel the paint splatter across her face. She heard mad laughter from across the room._

"_THAT'S IT EVANS, YOUR DEAD!" she yelled. She quickly strode across the room opening another can of paint, this one was orange. She plunged her hand into the paint and threw it at him. He let out a yelp of panic and failed to doge it as the orange paint spread across his shirt. _

"_That's how you want it Peyton? Bring the paint on girl, bring the paint on," Josh grinned with his eyebrows knitted together._

_Soon, a colorful chaos filled the room and new paint cans were opened, each teen splattered with a new color every time. The footsteps outside in the hall were drowned by the shrieks and hollers of the two inside the art room. _

"_Excuse me!" Elizabeth and Josh whipped their heads around to see a shocked and infuriated Mr. Walker. Elizabeth had just shoved a bucket of paint over Josh's head and he was now looking around blindly, trying to tug the can off. _

"_What on earth do you think you're doing Elizabeth? Do you have any idea-"_

_Mr. Walker was cut off by a loud crash. They both looked down at Josh. He had tried walking, and walked into a set-up canvas. The can had come off and he was covered in a slime-colored green paint. Elizabeth burst out laughing and Josh rubbed the top of his head. A shrill shriek came from the doorway as Josh stood up. _

"_What happened?" Rachel Henderson, Josh's girlfriend, stood behind Mr. Walker, just as shocked as him._

"_Elizabeth just earned herself a week's worth of detention for wrecking the art room. I'll see you tomorrow, 7:00 sharp." Mr. Walker stomped out of the room._

"_But I-. Shoot." Elizabeth glared down at a dizzy Josh, his eyes glazed over and a dreamy look on his face, "This is all your fault Evans"_

"_I'm taking him home! Good luck with detention, Elizabeth," Rachel attempted to pick Josh up, but decided on dragging him to her car. As she left, she shot Elizabeth a glare over her shoulder._

_End Flashback_

Elizabeth shoved the mop into the bucket and cursed under her breath.

She heard a chuckle from the doorway to the auditorium. She looked up to see a cobalt blue-eyed boy smirking in the doorway.

"Don't push it, Evans. Or I'll mop the floor with your face," Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him.

Josh held his hands up in surrender, "Hey, hey I was only partialy conscious when he gave you this detention ok? So don't blame me."

" I most definatly blame you! You're the one who threw the paint at me first!" She yelled at him from across the huge room.

"Oh, right. Well have fun… mopping," he smirked at her, "by the way, I only came here because I wanted to talk to you about Sam Murray, but I can see you don't want to. So bye." With that, he left leaving Elizabeth to glare a hole in his back wondering what he meant.


	2. His Friends

Chapter 2:

_"What on earth is he talking about?" _ Elizabeth wondered. Sam Murray, captain of the basketball team? He wanted to talk about _him?_ She hurriedly finished mopping and stuck the mop in the bucket, kicking it aside. She jogged towards the stairs heading for the door Josh had just walked out of not minutes before. In her rush, she slipped on the wet floor and landed on her back. She grumbled in frustration as she stood up and smoothed out her shirt. She slowly walked across the stage, trying not to slip this time. Once off the stage, she ran towards the exit and pushed the door open, almost running into it in the process. When she got into the hall, she found it swarmed with students. She checked her watch, it read: 7:30 am. She was going to be late! She would have to talk to him at his stupid football game. They didn't have any classes together except for Chemistry, and he didn't sit by her. The first bell ran and she took off in the direction of her locker praying to God her homeroom teacher, Mrs. Layla, would not scream at her if she was late.

* * *

Josh headed into his homeroom, and immediately was ambushed and tackled by his best friend, Mason Taylor. Josh laughed and attempted to throw the taller boy off of him. Mason landed in a nearby chair and laughed, smiling goofily.

"Thanks for that, err, welcome, Moose," Mason acknowledged the nickname. Josh made it up when he first met him, and he liked it. Josh grinned at his friend who was now trying to dance without Mr. Walker noticing. Josh stifled laughter, his face turning red. Mason had always been the rather energetic type, but sometimes he was just flat out hyper.

"Alright that's enough Mr. Taylor, sit down!" Mr. Walker had evidently been watching Mason out of the corner of his eye. Josh and his other friends busted out in hysterical laughter. Josh pushed Mason when he stuck his tongue out at Mr. Walker after he had turned around. Josh smiled when Rachel walked in, her straight blonde hair up in a messy bun. She looked around and her dim hazel eyes landed on Josh, and she smiled and went over to him.

_"Here we go," _Josh thought as she took a seat next to him and placed her elbow on his shoulder.

* * *

Elizabeth walked into her homeroom letting out a breath as the bell rang.

"Cutting it close now, Elizabeth?" Mrs. Layla smiled at the apologetic look on her face as she waved her to take a seat. She took out her notebook, knowing they would have to take notes on what she was saying. She rubbed her eyes and turned around to get a pen, when she noticed a noise that sounded like her name. She looked around only to see the very person Josh had mentioned before, Sam Murray. He winked at her and she turned around, disgusted. Why did he just wink at her? That was really weird. She shook it off and started her notes, never glancing back.

The bell rang and Elizabeth looked down at her paper furious that she had only 3 lines of notes because she was wondering what Sam's problem was. She planned to tell Josh, but he would just make fun of her saying 'Why would he wink at you?' and 'Yeah right, you're making that up.'

She headed towards her first period, Algebra 2, and this was her most hated subject on the planet. Again, it was required. She inwardly groaned and proceeded toward the classroom. On the bright side, her best friend, Emma Anderson, was in this class. That made things a little less annoying. Then she took into consideration the fact that Emma's boyfriend, James Martin, was in the class too.

_"That, my friend, kicks it up to a new level of annoying,"_ a small smile crossed Elizabeth's features and she stepped into the classroom. James immediately greeted her giving her a short hug.

"Hey, where's Em?" she asked him.

"Err, not here?" he answered in a questioning tone. She rolled her eyes at his dumbfounded look.

"Ok, you two done?" Emma tapped her best friend on the shoulder.

"Hey! There's my girl!" James hugged Emma with a smile.

"Hey, Jay," Emma laughed. She said a quick hello to Elizabeth and sat down with James.

_"Example one of the intensity of the annoying couple, cute, but annoying,"_ Elizabeth looked their way. She knew she was just probably jealous. Shaking it off and turning away, she only half paid attention to the lesson.

Class passed by unusually fast, and so did the rest of the day. In Chemistry, Josh was excused in order to prepare for the game. It wasn't even an important game. Just against the South High Braves, a weak team that they could very easily beat. She watched him leave, letterman jacket and all. His jacket had his last name on the back, Evans and had their team logo and mascot, the Eagles. It was blue, the color he looked best in, she thought. She remembered when he got it, he was so excited. She laughed as she recalled that she stole it from him and he nearly cried for her to give it back. The bell rang for lunch and she got up to leave, letting the memories slip from her mind.

* * *

Josh slowly jogged onto the football field with his team, the stadium filled with students from Oakland and South High. He looked up into a sea of blue and red, and the Oakland students cheered and hollered. Josh smiled at the supportive mass of blue in the bleachers. His eyes scanned the seats and he passed a certain emerald-eyed girl. He looked away quickly, wondering why Elizabeth would bother coming to his game. She never did. He shoved his helmet onto his head and sat down on the bench followed by a few of his teammates.

* * *

Elizabeth sat down on the bleachers completely blending in with the horde of blue students. She wondered when she would get to ask him what she wanted to. She watched the game with complete interest of what was happening. Within the fourth quarter of the game, they were up by ten points and she understood everything that was going on. Cheering with the other students, she watched as Josh heard the hike and jogged to the 5 yard line. The ball came within the tips of his fingers and he caught it. Elizabeth stood up with the rest of the people and looked intently upon the boy running into the in-zone, nothing and no one stopping him. The stadium erupted in cheers as the final whistle was blown and the scoreboard changed from 28- 18 to 35- 18 as they kicked a perfect field goal. The coaches congratulated each other and ran to be with their players.

Josh was with his friends and Elizabeth descended the stairs to go talk to him. She dodged the crowd of students hollering as loud as they could in her ears.

It seemed to take forever to just struggle through the students, all a blur of joyful blue and discouraged red. She pushed aside the people in her way calling out to him.

"Hey what's your rush? We won!" James had found her. She briefly explained she had to catch Josh to ask him something yet he still insisted that she come to the mall that Saturday with Emma and him. She franticly nodded her head and pushed him aside. She spotted Josh out of the corner of her eye, walking and laughing, his cobalt eyes lit up with accomplishment.

She reached him just as he was about to walk into the locker room.

"Josh!" she caught his arm and felt him yank it away.

"What do you want Peyton?" Josh's friends cackled behind him and smiled.

"Err, I just wanted to know what you meant about Sam, in the auditorium?" She rubbed her arm awkwardly. She never wanted to be around his friends, he acted different.

"Hah, why would I talk to you about him? You'd probably just trip over air if I even tried walking with you," He smirked but she could see the sadness in his eyes as his friends snickered. Josh knew he had to act this way to keep his friends from looking down on him. He didn't want to be made fun of for being with her, but he knew it was wrong, "Look, just leave ok? I have to go anyway so later Peyton." He turned to leave with a sincere apology written on his face.

She felt a tug at her heart and a tear cascaded down her face. Why was she crying? She shouldn't cry over him! But it was only the things he said that made her upset. Sometimes he went too far, and it really hurt. As she turned to leave, she ignored the various cheers and whoops of celebration and she let the tears fall for once.

_ "…Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you…"_

_-7 things, Miley Cyrus_


	3. Changing

"It's ok; I understand what it's like around friends!" Elizabeth sighed and glanced at her friend through her fingers. She was sitting beside Emma, on her bed. Her room was the first place she ran to after coming home in tears. Emma had followed her all the way from school.

"Oh my God Lizzy. You know what? You don't lie well," Emma stared at her friend, her face filled with concern, "Please just admit that it hurt you even the tiniest bit?"

"Ok! Fine, yes, it hurt my feelings. Josh doesn't care about anyone! He's so annoying sometimes! I mean he knew I was going to ask him what he meant. I suppose it's just his friends. I honestly don't know what makes him like that around them," Elizabeth breathed out and folded her arms, exasperated.

"Ok sweetie, you need some time away. You face is turning red," immediately, Elizabeth turned around to look at her mirror and noticed her skin was a light pink from yelling.

Emma laughed, "Thought I was joking? You know, James and I are going to the mall tomorrow in Pasadena; you could always come with us. If you wanted to, I mean."

Elizabeth looked up at her friend with a grateful gleam in her green eyes, "Yeah, James told me that at the game. I'd love to come."

"Great! James and I will pick you up around… seven sound good?" Emma stood up and grabbed her coat.

"Seven-thirty. I have something I want to do before I leave," Elizabeth smiled at her friend's questioning expression and waved her out. Emma rolled her eyes and walked out of her room stopping to grab her purse on the way out.

Elizabeth sighed and stood up to close the door behind Emma. She made her way around her bed to her desk and sat down. She took out a piece of paper and a pen and began to scratch down the words that she was dying to say out loud: _"Dear Josh, I…" _

Suddenly, the door swung open revealing the person she was least expecting to be in her house.

"Mason? What on _earth_ are you doing here?" Elizabeth jumped about a mile away from her desk when she had heard the door.

Mason was bent over, hands on his knees, out of breath, "I…needed to tell you…something from Josh."

"Oh, well sit down. Did you run here or something?" Elizabeth waved him towards the desk chair and he nodded slowly. "Ok, well, what did you need…err, what did Josh need to say?"

Regaining his breath, Mason looked up at her, "He wanted to tell you he was sorry, but you really shouldn't have bothered him with his friends. He said you really shouldn't be around him while he's with them." Elizabeth felt she was going to explode after hearing those words. Why didn't he want her around? Was she not good enough for his friends? Or, she found herself thinking, was she not good enough for him?

"Thanks Mason, I think you should go now," Elizabeth sat down on her bed, feeling a bit dizzy with dramatic thoughts.

"Sure, but are you ok, Lizzy?" Mason saw the confusion in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I just need some time alone. I've had a pretty long day."

"Ok. Well… bye then."

Mason frowned and left the room. Elizabeth lay back on her bed, overcome with strange and strong thoughts: _"Does he even want to be around me? I wonder if he is truly sorry. Why am I thinking about him so much? Do I like him? Ew, no way. Well maybe…"_

She groaned and shoved a pillow over her head. _"He's getting to me…"_

Elizabeth woke up to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing very annoyingly, in her opinion. She glanced at the small green neon numbers that read 10:30 am. She rolled out of bed rubbing her eyes and looked at the piece of paper on her desk. The letter to Josh. She sat down an scribbled the last few sentences of the paragraph. It had everything she was feeling that day on it. She really did plan on giving it to him; I was just something to let her anger out. She figured she'd die if he ever read it.

Laughing to herself and satisfied with her words to him, she stood up and changed. She went outside and walked the way to Josh's house, thanking the Lord silently he lived only a few blocks away. As she was walking she kept thinking of possible reasons why he wouldn't want her around his friends. Maybe it was for the same reason she didn't like being around them. They were just… jerks.

She arrived at a huge house with a balcony on one side: Josh's room. She walked up to the front door knocking on it twice. A boy answered the door and he looked about seven years old.

"Is, err, Josh here?" Elizabeth said shyly to the confident young boy.

"Yes Josh is," Another voice came from behind the boy and Josh walked up, his expression curious. She could tell what mood he was in by his eyes. They were light, which meant he was happy. She was sad to see that because when she left she was sure they would be as dark as they could be.

"Oh, hi. I just wanted to talk to you," She said weakly looking at her feet.

"Fine, Charlie, go inside," the little boy looked up and him and blinked. For a moment he just stood there, and then turned on his heel to go back into the house.

"So what did you want?" Josh looked at her, apparently at ease.

"Just to tell you, what you said at the game… you know it really-"Elizabeth was cut off by a snort.

"You really think I meant that? I had to do that for the guys! You know, put on a good show," Josh's eyes darkened half a tone.

"Josh," She sighed," I really don't care if you meant it. It's the fact _that_ you said it. It hurt. You can't take that away, not even if you say it was an act. What hurts most is what you do to my…" she trailed off, thinking she really shouldn't have said that.

"Your what?" Josh said softly.

Elizabeth looked up to surprisingly find his eyes were lighter than before, "Nothing, I have to go. I… I'll see you at school." With that she left him dumbfounded on his doorstep.

Walking back to her house seemed to take longer than usual when she was only thinking one thing: _"My heart. It's what you do to my heart that hurts the most."_

"_**Looking at you, holding my breath,  
For once in my life, I'm scared to death;  
I'm taking a chance, letting you inside.  
Feeling alive all over again,  
as deep as the sky, under my skin  
like being in love, she says  
for the first time"**_

_**-First Time by Life house**_


	4. The Fight

Loneliness. Anger. Hopelessness.

It seemed these emotions were bottomless. Elizabeth laid on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. She couldn't get the hurt out of herself. It had overcome her entire sense of being. As she intently studied the boring pattern on the ceiling, she couldn't stop the small tear from falling out of the corner of her eye and into her hair. She wiped her eyes and replayed the scene in her mind…

_"Lizzy! Wait! Please!" Josh caught up to her and yanked her arm around to face him._

_ "Oh, Josh. What do you want?" Elizabeth focused on anything but his eyes. Her own came to rest on the cinderblock wall over his shoulder._

_ "You…you left me at my door, I was just wondering what you were going to say about, you know, whatever," Josh rubbed the back of his neck, looking awkward, and feeling it too. He felt a strange sense of déjà vu_._ His head dropped as he realized just why Elizabeth was looking like she wanted to kill him._

_ "Well, you know, I remember once upon a Friday when I was wondering something like that too," Elizabeth threw him a glare that penetrated through his bright blue eyes. _

_ "I told you, that wasn't… I didn't mean to hurt you. Why is it such a big deal to you?" His eyes darkened and he looked straight at her, seeing her reaction of disbelief. _

_ "I cannot believe you would be so ignorant to say that! Need I remind you, Joshua, this is not the first time you tear me down in front of your friends," Elizabeth looked at him, not believing he would not understand. "You obviously don't remember the closet incident." _

_She knew she shouldn't have brought it up, it was a secret between the two of them and when she heard Josh wince, she regretted saying it. She thought about it, and the memory popped into her head. 'At the beginning of their freshman year, Josh's friends thought it would be funny to mess around with her. They pushed her into the lockers, tearing her back and bruising her. Then they heard footsteps and left her there, hurting. Josh walked up and put the unconscious girl in the janitor's closet, hoping she would be ok. That was the first time they met, and it was the most terrifying experience of her life. When he had heard his friends coming back, he closed the door quickly. The last thing she heard was, "Nice prank guys!" what she didn't know was that Josh would never forgive himself, and he befriended her because he thought she needed him.'_

_It made her cry to even think people could be so cruel. She looked down at the small scar on her arm from the locker, then glanced at Josh. His jaw was clenched, his head turned away from her and down, and his eyes a stormy blue._

"_I will never, ever, forget that Lizzy. You know it. I wanted to bring you somewhere, find you help, but the guys…" he trailed off, his hands shoved into his pockets._

"_So you chose your popularity," she didn't need to explain herself, It wasn't a question. He knew it too, and she nodded to him. "Then I'll be seeing you, Josh."_

"_I chose my life, _Elizabeth," _he emphasized her name and she flinched away from his look of grief. He heard gym door slam behind him and he took a deep breath before heading the opposite way._

So that's how she had ended up on her bed, tracing the pattern on the ceiling with her eyes. If there was one thing she was sure of, she was _done_ with Joshua Evans. He was done with her. They didn't have a reason to be friends anymore. She didn't even know if they were friends in the first place. She sighed out heavily and rolled over on her bed as the clock turned to 12:03 am, letting sleep take the place of the hurt.

* * *

Josh threw his phone across his room, running his hands through his hair worriedly. Elizabeth wouldn't talk to him, she wouldn't answer the phone, and she ignored him altogether. He, in turn, now ignored Rachel, which she was getting very frustrated about.

Thinking of a perfect solution, he glided across the room and retrieved his phone from the floor, punching in the number. It rang once and a shrill voice answered,

"Josh! Finally you call me! What's going on with you?" her voice sounded exasperated, but he knew she thought he was with Lizzy.

"I just called to tell you," he took in a deep breath, preparing for the tears, "I want to break up."

He heard no screams, sobs, or groans. All he heard before the line cut off was,

"I'm going to kill her."

Josh sighed knowing a cat fight was in order. He walked around to his desk, placing the phone atop it and sitting down with his head in his hands.

* * *

Another school day, another escape route. This time, Elizabeth chose to walk the path that took her through the garden, feeling a need for roses and floral scents.

She walked her way to her fourth period, the period Josh was in. She had to get there late for fear of him pulling her aside, trying to talk to her. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to even look at him. She knew, like the rest of the school, that he had broke up with Rachel. 'I chose my life.' She remembered thinking that was his popularity, with his friends and girlfriend, but the break-up made no sense whatsoever with that theory. Pushing the thought away, she walked across the threshold into her classroom, two minutes until the bell. She took her seat up front waiting for James to come and greet her like everyday.

"Lizzy!" she heard an excited voice from behind her. 'here we go' she thought as a brunette perky boy made his way to her through the cheerleaders, his hand linked with her best friend.

"Hey James_," _she smiled, "hey Em."

"Hey girl," Emily hugged her best friend tight, knowing her all too well and seeing through her smile.

"Haven't seen Joshua Evans around with the cheerleaders, figured he wanted to steer clear of Rachel after the break-up," James said jerking his thumb in the direction of the girl crowd.

"That's what I thought too, but then, I thought about the fact that I haven't seen him around _anywhere_. He must not be at school," Emily looked at Elizabeth, her face full of concern for her friend.

"I'm sure he'll turn up," Elizabeth managed out through gritted teeth. She had her hopes up that he didn't come. She didn't want to face him. He wasn't himself, wasn't normal chasing her around the school; she was beginning to become worried. He usually would just ignore her as well, or not even worry about it, but he was persistent. She remembered how much she disliked the normal Josh, but thinking back to that dark tint in his eyes as she walked away from him at the gym. She laid her head down on her desk and closed her eyes roughly.

'_I'd take normal Josh over psychopathic stalker Josh any day' _

* * *

Josh stood in his driveway deciding on going to his personal new hell on earth. He didn't want to have her glare at him. He didn't want her to avoid him.

As he turned around and opened his front door, he realized even though he didn't want her to do these things, he wanted to see her.

_'Great, she's getting to me'_

Don't cry to me. If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me, Come find me.  
Make up your mind. Should I let you fall? Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves.  
And I'm sick of the lie, And you're too late.  
Don't cry to me. If you loved me, You would be here with me.  
You want me, Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

- Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence


	5. Stare

Josh was lying on his bed, eyes open staring into darkness. Why was he wondering what she was thinking? It's not like they haven't fought before. Something was different with him. He turned his head to face the open yearbook on his bed. It was on the page titled 'Best Friends Forever' and there at the top left was a picture of him and Lizzy. He was laughing with her at the ninth grade trip to the aquarium, she looked light and happy. That was about a year after they met, before their fights, before the confusion, before those weird feelings now bubbling up in his stomach. He closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face, pushing the book aside.

It wasn't normal, the way he was acting. He even ditched his friends once, trying to get away from the pressure. He was defiantly feeling the weight on his shoulders now. The expectance from his friends, his family, and even people he didn't know staring at him in the hall, was now taking its toll. He didn't care about the stupid break-up, it was just one more pressure lifted. He lifted his head, blind from the dim tint of his room, and looked around. His eyes landed on his keys, and he knew it then. He was going to have to talk to her, even if it means going to her house.

He grabbed his keys, pushing himself off the bed and trotted across the room to his balcony. He pulled the doors open and glanced at the stairs and the side, and then looked back at his door. He'd snuck out before. Countless times, never caught. He still felt a sense of unease. If he was caught, what would he say?

_"Oh, I snuck out to go see a girl. Yes, that girl happens to be my friend, and I _had_ to see her?"_

No way was he saying that, but he knew if he didn't go, he'd probably get glares for the rest of his life. Not to mention the overcoming supposedly 'obsession' he was experiencing would only get worse. He climbed down the steps and hopped into his car, silently praying she wouldn't scream at him.

* * *

He arrived at her house only to see no one was home. No car in the driveway, nothing. He opened his car door and stepped out, walking up to her front door. He stared at the door. It was white, with a single holly wreath on it. He remembered the house so much, that it came down to knowing where her spare key was. He reached inside the withered plant next to the door and pulled out a small ceramic turtle. He opened the shell, and there lay a small red key. Unlocking the door and replacing the turtle, he walked in, glancing around to make sure that indeed, there was no one home. He walked his way around the living room and up the stairs that led to the rooms. He opened a familiar door with the name "Elizabeth" across the front.

Her room was filled with every sort of color imaginable. Pinks, blues, greens, yellows, even blacks. He chuckled as he remembered the 'paint incident' which Lizzy got detention out of. He looked in the mirror, glancing at a photo of her, James, and Emma. What really caught his eye was the picture of Lizzy and him. His hair was darker now, due to a dying accident involving both her and himself. His hair was now three tones darker brown than normal. Lizzy said he looked better that way. He smiled at the memory.

Looking on her desk, he saw a crumpled piece of paper with noticeable writing on it. He spotted his name, and unwrapped the paper. What he read wasn't shocking, but it made him feel guilty, unworthy, and like a total jerk.

_"Dear Josh, I know nothing can fix our friendship, so I don't think I'll try. Being with you is too difficult, trying to hide from your friends, trying to live up to you. _Your_ expectations. Ah hah, didn't think about those did you? My life is messed up because of you. But I can't help but be around you. Your charming, fun, nice (well you have your moments) and just… Josh. This is the Josh I know. The Josh I met in ninth grade. The Josh I like. But unfortunately, _my_ Josh is hardly around these days. The scary, popular, football jerk Josh is pretty much here to stay and I'm not going to try and figure him out. I know the old one to well to try. There's nothing more I want but my Josh back. Please go and find him for me."_

His stomach leaped at the last sentence and he sighed. He felt like the biggest failure in the world. He set down the letter and thought,

"_I'll try to find him, I promise"_

Making his way out of her room, he headed downstairs, planning to search for her. His eyes drifted to the counter in the living room, and landed on a small note. He picked the note up and attempted to read the small handwriting.

_"Mom, I'm at Em's, if you're worrying that I'm not here. I just needed some best friend time. Girl time. See you tonight, Lizzy"_

Josh put the note down slowly and held his keys tightly in his hands. He knew, now, where she was. Best friend or no best friend, he was going talk to her. He stepped across the doorway and out into the open air.

* * *

"I don't know, but I can't stop thinking about him, the fight, and the memories. Emma, I'm crying over him. _Crying._ I don't understand. I'm so confused 'cause I have so many emotions right now," Elizabeth sighed, her eyes watery.

Emma rubbed her best friends back and handed her a tissue. She understood, she knew what was happening. She didn't think Elizabeth wanted to hear it, so she didn't say it, but she was _in love_ with Josh. Elizabeth was falling for him. It wasn't really hard to believe. She would never admit it either, and as she stared at her sobbing friend, she felt sorrow for her. True 'friendship' sorrow. The kind one only wishes she'd never feel.

"I know, Lizzy, trust me I know. I may not know what you're feeling, but I know what you're going through. Trust me."

Elizabeth did. With everything in her, and her look said it all. She nodded, wiped her eyes and sniffed. She hated boys. Hated them. Joshua Evans was no exception. She feared, though, that the burning passion of hate might be turning into something else. She would never admit it to herself, or to anybody else. Especially Josh himself. Never.

Elizabeth dried her face and lifted herself off of the bed, preparing to leave.

"Thanks, Em. For everything," she said, smiling through her sadness.

Emma saw right through her act, but decided she needed time.

"You're not leaving… are you? Lizzy, I wanna help," she attempted to get her to stay for a little longer.

"Yeah, I need to get home. My mom will be worrying," Elizabeth knew very well her mother wasn't home yet, but needed to get away. From everything, from life. She hugged her friend, truly grateful for her, and headed out the door. Walking out was hard, but she needed to. She was going to go to the one place she could really think. The Lake. She hadn't been there in a while, in fact, the last time was last year in August.

Walking down the sidewalk seemed to take forever. Her head was bowed against the harsh autumn wind and her bag tossed over her shoulder. She barely noticed the distant slam of a car door, or the foot steps behind her.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned around.

"Josh?!" Her eyes widened.

* * *

Josh reached his hand out and placed on the girl. She turned around.

"Josh?" she sounded surprised. And why shouldn't she? The last thing she would expect is him right?

He said nothing. Just stared at her. Her dark brown wavy hair whipped around her face in the wind. The area around her eyes was red which led Josh to think she was crying earlier. Her actual eyes were as green as ever, sparkling even. Josh thought it impossible for them to actually _be_ that green. He noticed for the first time that he stretched about a good couple of inches over her head. He never took her as short, but he smiled thinking she had to look up at him. The confusing look on her face made him smile even more, seeing Elizabeth for the first time. He knew he had looked at her before, but never actually _looked _at her. He thought, at the very back of his mind, he had never seen something so perfectly beautiful in his life. Why he was feeling this way, he didn't know. He had no idea.

"Are you going to stare at me this whole time with that stupid grin on your face, or are you going to talk?" Her voice awakened him from his gaze.

Blushing faintly, he stuttered and she rolled her eyes.

"Lizzy, I just wanted to know" He took a deep breath, "do you… hate me?"

Elizabeth scoffed.

"_Of course" _she though. He _should_ think that she hated him after he completely dissed her in front of his friends and got upset because she wasn't suppose to talk to them. After he chose his 'life' over her, like she was never a part of it. After he stalked her in school.

"I have feelings for you," she looked up at him with a frown and his eyes lit up, "I'm just not sure if their positive right now."

His smile faded. He understood.

"Lizzy, I read your letter," Josh looked her straight in her eyes, a brilliant clash of blue and green.

"You...r-read it?" she looked dizzy all of a sudden. When he nodded, she swallowed hard.

"I promise I'll try to be your Josh. I know I've been horrible lately, but I _promise_ Lizzy. I _swear,_" Josh spoke slowly, making sure she understood he was being one hundred percent truthful.

Elizabeth nodded looking down. When she looked up, she took a hesitant step forward, and Josh smirked. His infamous smirk. She smiled too. He pulled her into a hug. It was a friendly hug, nothing special. Josh felt different though, and he frowned and pulled away.

"Friends?" He said to her.

"For now," She nodded to him, hoping he would last against his friends.

"Remember my promise Elizabeth," He said, suddenly surprisingly serious. She just stared at him as he walked away and climbed into his car.

She just looked down at the cement. The only thing she could think of was how he was staring at her, and why he didn't notice she was staring at him too.

_**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me**_

_**- Savin Me by Nickleback**_


	6. No Worries

He couldn't have been more at peace.

His mind couldn't have been clearer, and his spirit so light.

Right now, he was at ease, pure, and whole.

As Josh stood out on his balcony, he took in a breath and tilted his head back into the rays of sunlight. He had talked to her, promised her he would be better, and he was making sure to fulfill that promise. His hands were lightly placed on the railing, his bright blue eyes scanning the sky. He smiled to himself and released the railing, walking back inside.

He picked up the collared shirt on his bed and pulled it over his head. He was going walk to The Lake, his favorite place on earth. He walked out of his room, descending the stairs, and stepped into the kitchen. There stood a tall woman with light brown hair like him, yet with soft brown eyes.

"Hey, Mom," Josh greeted her, hugging her around the shoulders.

"Off to The Lake?" she questioned him while running the water, her hands busy with dishes.

"Of course," he answered, looking at her like it was obvious.

"Be careful," she said to him casually. He nodded, having heard that one too many times.

Josh walked out of the door, grabbing his keys and saying a quick goodbye. He shrugged on his jacket as he went.

He hopped into his shinning silver truck and stared the engine, exhaling. Getting out of his house felt like he was being set free. He was free, too, and he rolled down the window letting much needed fresh air in.

Pulling up to The Lake, he looked around and smiled, seeing no one was there. He left the radio on, blaring from his truck. The song was "You Found Me" by The Fray. He loved that song. He stepped out of the truck and onto the smooth grass. He took off his shoes and slowly made his way down towards the actual lake in the middle of the lot. It was beautiful. It was 6:30 in the morning. He usually never got up that early, but the serene water was enough to pull his out of sleep. The sun had just come up, and there was a slight breeze ruffling his sandy brown hair. The Lake was still. There was an old huge oak tree right next to the water and Josh rested his back against the trunk.

The noise around the scene was peaceful. The birds chirped happily and the wind whispered around his ears. He figured he'd stay there all day, that is, if he wouldn't have agreed to play basketball with the guys later. Precisely 6 hours later. 1:30 pm. Josh tried to enjoy what he had of this tranquil paradise.

* * *

Elizabeth was confused. She was wondering why he wasn't being his usual self. He was being nice, he was being friendly, he was being, and she smiled at the thought, _her_ Josh. He was keeping his promise, something she didn't really expect. Yet, they were on a fall break, and they hadn't been around his friends. She wasn't really looking forward to the attempt either. This was because she had the feeling that Josh would weaken the moment he stepped foot in the school.

Frowning, she lifted herself off of her living room couch and clicked off the T.V. She walked out of the room and headed upstairs and into her room. It was so messy she had forgotten she had carpet in her room. Not even bothering to pick anything, she trudged through the piles of clothes and made her way to her bed. She fell on top of her pillows and sighed. Something was going to crack, and that she was sure of. She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the peace she had with him now, and hoped it would last when they returned two days from then. The following Monday.

* * *

The bell sounded as a shrill ringing in her ears. The weekend passed _way_ too fast. It seemed like seconds instead of days. **(A/N: Haha, technically, for the readers it was only seconds ;) **She rushed into her classroom. She was almost late because, by pure habit, she had taken one of her 'escape routes'. The one's that she used to use to avoid Josh. She had no need of them today, but thinking of what he would act like around his friends made her nervous. It would either be a disaster or complete success.

Throughout the whole entire class, she was fidgeting with anticipation. She took yet another glance at the clock. Five minutes until the bell. It was edging on the brink of torture. The classroom seemed to shrink with every tick of the clock. She felt sick.

_"Walls closing in. Roof shrinking. Oh my God I'm going crazy," _she screamed inside her head. _"Oh, would you just ring already -"_

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a loud ringing.

_"Finally!"_ she rejoiced mentally, her head jerking up. The people around her must have thought she was a psycho because she had jumped up and headed out the door immediately.

She almost broke into a run down the hall to her locker. Her anxiousness was killing her. Literally, she thought she was going to pass out.

She sighed in relief upon reaching her locker. She nearly pulled the hinges off as she opened it forcefully, shoving her books inside and self-consciously combed her hands through her dark locks. She did this everyday, and didn't even notice it.

Closing her locker, she turned around and closed her eyes, inhaling. She took a step and told herself to just stop being nervous! Yeah, let's just say that didn't help. Not one little bit.

* * *

"Josh! Welcome back man!" Mason ruffled his hair and grinned.

"Yeah, hey," Josh answered, looking around. Where was she? He had supposed that she would come and find out if the friend problem still existed.

Mason waved a hand in front of Josh's face, "Hey Josh, you ok?"

Josh momentarily snapped out of his search and nodded, reassuring his best friend. He looked towards his other friends and slipped his hands in his pockets. They were talking to him. He was listening, but only half-heartedly. The time had come to tell them what he needed to. The time had come to set things straight with them and Elizabeth.

"Hey guys, listen up. I, err, I want to tell you something," he began. He took a deep breath and continued.

* * *

She walked swiftly down the halls and down towards the place Josh usually hung out. It wasn't what she expected it to be. She thought they would hang out in the courtyard or the gym or something. Her last guess was in the middle of the hall. Just standing there, just talking. Then again, that would make it easier for the student to stare in awe at them. She shook her head and pushed her legs faster.

She turned the corner and there, standing with his friends was Josh. She blinked. He looked different. Much different. He had blue jeans on and a dark red t-shirt. His soft brown hair was perfectly fixed, flipped to the right, and not one hair was out of place. His hands were in his pockets and he was talking quickly, as if in a hurry and his mouth couldn't move fast enough. His eyes were a medium blue, but she could tell they were getting lighter with every word he spoke. He closed his eyes while speaking the last few words.

Suddenly, he stopped speaking and opened his eyes. Elizabeth smiled. They were lighter than she had ever seen them. He looked around and his eyes landed on her. He jerked his head towards her and his friends turned around, one by one. Each of them nodded to her, a silent promise of peace. She could feel the overcoming relief and grinned proudly at Josh. He smiled back and looked to his friends and motioned for them to leave.

"Happy?" He said, spreading his arms wide and taking slow steps to her with his head leaning to the right.

"Yes! Thank you!" She laughed. She gave him a quick hug and stepped back immediately.

"I- well, you're welcome," He nodded to her and swallowed. Elizabeth looked down at her shoes. He scratched his head awkwardly.

"Hey, listen," He said suddenly and she looked up, "I know you hate her and stuff, but now that everything's normal again, well… I got back together with Rachel."

Elizabeth felt the rush of anger and felt like punching something. She looked away from him. Why on earth would he get back together with her? She was vile, preppy, a total… _cheerleader._ She suddenly recalled a bitter memory of when Josh had broke up with her. Let's just say she kind of decided to take her anger out on Elizabeth. Elizabeth laughed because Rachel wasn't a very good aimer, trying to throw a paintbrush at her in art and instead crashing a vase. She got detention and Elizabeth had repeated the very words Rachel had told her the day of the paint incident: _ "Good luck with detention, Rachel." _Rachel had responded by calling her "boyfriend stealer" and a few other names that weren't very appropriate for a classroom. Elizabeth shook her head and Josh took that as a gesture of disappointment.

"I didn't really think it was right to break up with her just 'cause I was upset," he shrugged and Elizabeth just looked at him. "Are you mad at me?"

"oh no, no. Of course not," She said. She immediately began to wonder if that was a lie or not.

"Well, the bell's gonna ring soon. You coming to the game?" he asked sounding hopeful.

_"Oh right," _she thought, _"he has a football game this afternoon."_

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" she smiled at him and he nodded, smiling too. He walked away, not looking back at her even once.

* * *

Elizabeth walked onto the field and made her way to the bleachers. She sat down in the deserted bleachers and watched Josh practice with Mason. She was really early, with only three or four people on the other side of the field in the bleachers. It wasn't like she had anything better to do, so she just decided to come and watch him.

She laughed out loud when Josh threw the ball and Mason caught it and fell over his own shoes. Josh looked up at her, surprised she was so early. He waved to her.

"Hey, get your butt down here!" he called to her and she stood up, walking down to the field and across it to where they were standing.

"Ok, get across from me, and try not to follow Mason's example," He pointed the opposite direction and Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"You honestly think that I can catch that?" she pointed to the football in his hands.

"Yeah… no, not really. Just try!" He insisted and she huffed and walked across from him to where Mason was.

Josh laughed at her nervous stance.

"It's just a football, it won't eat you Lizzy," He chuckled.

"I repel sports!" she wined, and smiled. He was back to calling her Lizzy.

Josh rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever, I'm going to throw it now ok? Be ready," He said, bringing his arm back and preparing to throw.

She nodded and held out her hands. Josh released the ball and it sailed right to her. She caught in and she toppled over from the force.

Mason immediately started rolling on the grass, laughing. She coughed and sat up. Josh was laughing to, and she glared at him.

"Shut up! I told you I repel sports," she mumbled. Mason was still laughing hard.

"Now I actually believe you!" Josh said through his laughter.

She shook her head and stood up.

"I'm never doing that again," she said brushing the grass off of her shirt.

"You shouldn't," Mason grinned and stood next to her. She couldn't help but laugh then. That was the first time in a long time she felt calm and without worries. It was just her with them, and that was the only thing she had to worry about.

At least for now…

"_**I'm not asking for an explanation  
All I know is that you take me away  
And you show me how to fly**_

Nothing brings me down when you're around  
It's like zero gravity  
The world just disappears when you're here  
It's zero gravity"

_**Zero Gravity by David Archuleta**_


	7. Shock

The stadium erupted in cheers. The boys jumped on the running back that had scored the final touchdown. Orange and black flags waved in the breeze of the afternoon.

Josh tore his helmet from his hand and dropped it into his bag, sighing. The Eagles had lost. He felt like it was all his fault, throwing the interception. His teammates looked at him and their expressions were sullen, broken even, just like after every game they lost.

Mason lightly pushed Josh with his helmet and gave him a small smile and nod. Josh understood: no one really wanted to talk to him. He didn't even want to talk to him.

_"Then again, that would be talking to myself," _he thought. He followed the rest of the blue players into the locker room.

"Alright, so… we can't win them all, right?" Coach Clement stood in front of the disappointed boys. Even he didn't sound convinced of his own words. They all murmured a heartless "no" and started changing. The room was filled with the clanging of lockers being opened and groans of disappointment.

Josh pulled his jersey over his head and removed his pads. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Elizabeth slowly walked down the steps of the bleachers. Nobody could believe they lost. They had an undefeated season. They had to win the next game to go to the playoffs, but with the way they were looking today, that was going to be a long shot.

She trudged to her car and opened the door. She just sat there for a moment before pushing the key in the ignition pulling the stick to drive. The engine roared to life upon her turning the key and she looked back, making sure there was nothing to back up into. Her eyes wandered to a blonde girl giggling and planting a kiss on a boy's cheek. He seemed distant, and didn't seem to notice the girl. His blue eyes were dim, and had pure regret in them. And why shouldn't they?

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sped up out of the school's parking lot.

She reached her house a little earlier than planned, and her mom was still at work. She slammed the car door behind her, disgusted with the scene back at the school. She stomped into her house, nearly ripping the hinges off of the door in the process. She shook her head and grabbed her TV remote off of the coffee table and slumped down on the couch.

_"Stupid cheerleader."_

* * *

Elizabeth cursed loudly and kicked the tire of her car.

"Piece of junk," she glared at the car.

"Ah, Lizzy, I don't think yelling at the thing will help," a soft voice came from behind her. She turned around quickly.

"Emma! Thank God!" She breathed holding her hand over her heart in surprise.

"Need a ride?" Emma asked lifting her eyebrows and smiling. She was driving a beautiful new sporty silver convertible. Elizabeth gazed at in wonderment and awe.

"When did you get this?" She asked looking up at her friend.

"Birthday gift. It was in the shop for a while," She said with pride written all over her face. "Well? Are you coming? Or would you rather scream at the car some more?"

Elizabeth blushed and climbed clumsily into the passenger seat of Emma's car.

* * *

Emma and Elizabeth were laughing when they walked in, after Emma had just told a joke. Emma glanced at her watch and looked up with panic.

"Oh, I have to go. The yearbook committee is holding a meeting in two minutes!" She explained frantically. Their meeting room was all the way on the other side of the school, Far from the senior hall. She waved goodbye and jogged off in the opposite direction.

She made her way to her locker and opened it, grabbing the necessary books for her second period. Which was Algebra. Darn.

She turned around and what she saw shocked the gloominess of math right out of her. If it weren't for the three years she'd known him, she wouldn't have recognized him.

Josh was wearing a dark blue hoodie, with the hood pulled over his drooping head. His hands were shoved deep into his worn jean pockets and he was wearing slip-on black shoes. His backpack was low on his back and his shoulders were slumped. He was taking slow steps, as if each one hurt him mortally. He lifted his head up slightly and Elizabeth's eyes widened. His once light and happy eyes were black. Not blue. Black. Dark and deep, with a slight blue fire raging in them. He looked beyond angry, beyond sad, and for a second, Elizabeth thought if he could be sad about losing the game. But she knew him. He would've gotten over it. This was something serious, and she knew by the look on his face that he would kill anyone who dared to approach him at that moment.

But she had to try. It was bugging her so badly. She started to move towards him. Suddenly, a loud ringing signaled for the students to get to homeroom. Josh was in no hurry, but Elizabeth couldn't be late. She would have to speak to him in Chemistry, her fourth period.

* * *

Having heard absolutely nothing of what Mrs. Layla was saying in homeroom, Elizabeth knitted her eyebrows together as she walked out of the classroom. Why was he so mad? _Was_ he even mad? Why did he look like he wanted to strangle someone?

She thought about this the whole way through her other two periods, but in third period she was forced to pay attention due to the fact they had Mr. Walker, and he wasn't exactly what you would call a happy camper when he caught someone not paying attention. If you were caught, you had a detention, or, at the least, a write up. She sighed and tried to keep her mind from wandering off to the darkness and fire that was in his eyes.

When the bell rang for her fourth period, she found herself getting nervous. What if he chopped her up into little bitty Lizzy pieces? That would _so_ not be cool. Nonetheless, she stepped into the classroom and was relieved to see him sitting in his usual place next to the window. She walked towards him and sat down in the seat beside him.

He was looking out the window and didn't seem to notice her sitting there.

"Hey," she said softly and he flinched.

He very slowly turned his head towards her. It seemed her was straining not to look away. His hood was still over his head which made his face dark and angry. His eyes looked as though they were getting blacker by the second and the flame in them growing stronger. He just glared at her, like everything he was feeling was her fault. It made her feel that way, too, and she couldn't help but scoot away a little.

"How-"she gulped at his ferocious look, "how are you?"

Still, he just looked at her, but the glare was softening into just a blank stare, black eyes and all. He turned away with such quickness as opposed to his bitter and idle movement this morning. Elizabeth felt hurt. He wasn't going to talk to her, that was apparent, but why? Why was he being this way?

Mr. Bates coughed. He was the quiet type, and he always took out the handbook regarding the rules to the problems in the class. And the class had _a lot _of problems. He coughed again, louder this time, and the class got the picture as they settled down.

"Um, Mr. Evans? Please, no caps or hoods on in the building," he said, nearly a whisper, but the class was quiet. Josh couldn't pretend not to hear him.

He reluctantly pulled back his hood and nearly all of the class gasped, not including Elizabeth. She was too shocked to say anything. She just stared in horror at him.

His hair was in his eyes, not even brushed to the side, just straight down in his eyes. But that wasn't the worse part. It was black. He had dyed his hair pure ebony. It seemed to glow in the fluorescent lights of the classroom. Everyone was in shock, but Mr. Bates didn't seem to be affected.

"Please, settle down. Let's get on with the lesson people," he said waving his hands to get their attention. Everyone turned around to face him slowly, their eyes lingering on Josh, who was staring out of the window again.

"Oh my gosh. Josh what…" Elizabeth whispered but stopped short at a loss for words.

"Elizabeth…" She would have thought someone else had said it, if it wasn't so close to her ear. His voice was raspy, but soft and full of hurt and anger. He didn't say anymore, and he didn't turn to her. She just tried to pay attention, with little peeks at him every once in a while. He never moved. He was like a statue. A weird, sighing every five minutes statue.

The bell ringing made everyone jump due to the silence throughout the entire period. Josh was the last to leave, moving slow as he did in the morning. Elizabeth lingered at the door, and it didn't matter if she missed her next class, she was going to get some answers.

Josh walked out of the door with his head down and his hood back up. Elizabeth grabbed his arm swiftly and tightly. He flinched, but didn't pull away. He looked down at his arm, then at her.

"We need to talk. Now," she said as sternly as she could, but there was little authority in her voice.

"Lizzy, leave," He said with a strong commanding tone and with the authority she was trying to achieve.

She sighed, "Josh, please. I can't. Tell me."

He scowled and pulled away, hard. She couldn't hold on. He started to walk away and she followed him, having to jog to keep up.

"Josh! Please! I promise I won't laugh. Was it a dying accident? Is that why you're mad? Is it football? Please!" She pled with him and he rounded the corner, heading for the door to the parking lot, "Is it-"

She jumped back at least a foot when he slammed his hand hard against the lockers. She backed up against them as the flames in his eyes seemed to rise and fill them.

"NO!" he roared and she looked up at him in shock. "Lizzy, you don't understand. You don't…" he said a little lower. He looked at her. Her emerald eyes glittered with fear. She had never seen him like this.

He lowered his head and Elizabeth took a step towards him as she saw a single tear escape his eye and roll down his cheek onto his hoodie.

"No," he whispered, "I dyed my hair on purpose. No, this is not about football. No, I'm not mad at you (though the hurt in his eyes told her different). And no, I'm not going emo."

She smiled a bit, but it quickly faded when she saw the seriousness in his face. He sighed and pulled his hoodie from his head, running a shaking hand though his hair. The black strands still fell into his matching black eyes which had not died down.

"My-" he strained his eyes and his body tensed so much you would think he'd crumble as he spoke the words that had Elizabeth choking back tears and looking at him in shock, " My father died two nights ago."

_**Dear friend, what's on your mind?  
You don't laugh the way you used to.  
But I've noticed how you cry.  
Dear Friend, I feel so helpless.  
I see you sit in silence as you face the pain each day.  
I feel there's nothing I can do. Dear friend, you are so precious dear friend.**_

_**Dear Friend by Stacie Orrico**_


	8. Daring

Elizabeth leaned against the lockers, watching him holding back the tears she knew were deep inside him. He wouldn't cry, especially in front of her. She wish he would though; she wished he would allow himself to feel for once.

"Josh…" she whispered to him, placing her hand gently on his arm, "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah," he sniffed, still trying to hold the tears back. "Yeah, that's what everyone says, isn't it?"

He looked up at her, his eyes not as dark anymore. They were, though, a stormy grey-blue, and still had a flicker of blue fire every now and then. She just stared at him, wanting to say something sympathetic, but no words would come to her. Then he surprised her by giving her a very faint smile and holding out his arms.

She hesitantly stepped forward, not sure if she wanted to hug him again. He tugged at her arm and pulled her forward with ease. She wrapped her arms around him, not really enjoying the embrace. He still seemed distant. He pulled back within a few seconds.

"God, I'm sorry I was such a jerk this morning," He said. His voice was softer now, almost like a little boy. "It's just… it's really hard, you know?"

Elizabeth nodded. She knew how close Josh and his dad were. They were best friends, and Josh seemed to light up when he talked about his father to her.

He looked so sad and broken. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how. She would give anything to bring his dad back for him so she wouldn't have to see him like this.

"After we lost the game," he began, "I went home with Rachel."

Elizabeth tensed and felt a small rush of loathing.

"It's not what you would think. We went home and my mom was…" He seemed reluctant to say it, "screaming, and crying, and… it was horrible. I told Rachel to go home. She's mad at me now. Can you believe that?"

Actually, she could. She knew the side of Rachel Henderson Josh didn't. The bratty, annoying, total _cheerleader_ side of her.

He sighed "She went home and it took almost an hour to get my mom to calm down. When she told me what happened…" He looked down, " I sort of went into shock I guess. I didn't want to believe her. I dyed my hair black yesterday. I didn't want to come to school today, and it wasn't just because I hate Monday's, Lizzy."

He looked at her like she was the most important thing in the world. It was only them in the hall, but soon the bell would ring and it would be swarmed with students. She knew he really needed time, a place to get away, have fun, and get his energy up again.

"Do you-" she blinked and blushed, suddenly shy.

"What?" he looked at her sullenly.

She cleared her throat, "Is it too much to ask if you would come to James's party tonight?"

Josh raised his eyebrow, "No, it's not to much. I've dealt with death before. It's been a really rough week-"he stopped suddenly as if he just remembered something. "Wait, he's having a party on a Monday?"

"Well, yeah. It's his birthday and he's going on a cruise Friday," she explained.

"And why do you want me to go?" he asked her smiling a little bigger.

"I'll be all alone. I'd look so stupid just sitting in a chair doing nothing," she frowned, but he grinned even more.

"Aw, come on Lizzy, I bet you can dance," he teased her.

"Cannot!" she wined and he chuckled.

"Why can't you just not go?" he said, smirking.

She sighed, "He's one of my really good friends! Not to mention my best friend's _boyfriend._"

"Ah, so she'd hate you forever," he raised his eyebrows.

"Well, no."

"Then why are you going?"

"Because I want to!"

"You _want_ to sit in a chair and look stupid?"

"You're _so _not making this easy."

Josh chuckled again, "So let me get this straight. You, Elizabeth, are inviting me to your best friend's boyfriend's party?"

She took a moment to contemplate it, then said, "y- yes."

"Well," He laughed at something that Lizzy obviously did not get, "I'd love to."

He winked just as the bell rang and she knitted her eyebrows together, trying to understand what the joke was. Then it hit her with the force of a brick wall.

"Josh!" She called to him and he turned around, "It's _not_ a date."

He laughed and the look in his eyes told here one thing: _'if you say so.'_

He walked out the door and into the parking lot, and just in time. Mr. Walker had come stomping out of his classroom to find them, and he was glaring at Elizabeth with '_You're butt is so in detention'_

* * *

She walked into the house, and it was already too filled with teens to even move around. She managed to squeeze through them to James, who was talking to a few of the players on the basketball team with his arm around Emma.

"Hey! You made it!" Emma waved to her and smiled.

"Yeah," Elizabeth had to get close to Emma so she could hear her.

"Did you bring anyone?" Emma shouted over the music.

Just then, Elizabeth's worst nightmare was sneaking up on her.

"Hey El," a familiar but scary voice came from rather close behind Elizabeth.

She turned around and almost collided with Sam Murray. She had completely forgotten about him; about Josh wanting to talk about him, and him winking at her in class. She was scared as heck right now that he would ask her a certain question and she would have to say yes.

"El?" She gave him a quizzical look. She liked Lizzy better.

"Your new nickname," he said cheerfully. Elizabeth just stared at him blankly, then looked over her shoulder at Emma, who was wearing an expression that said '_I feel sorry for you.'_

"Oh," she said and he smiled, grabbing her hand. Her eyes widened.

"You wanna go dance?" He said overconfidently.

"I-uh…," she sighed, "sure Sam."

He pulled her out onto the dance floor and a fast song was playing. Sam paid no mind to the music and pulled Elizabeth to him and started swaying side to side.

"You know, I assume, that I like you by now," he gazed down at her with hazel eyes. They were nothing like her's, they were more brown than green.

She just stared at him in complete disgust.

"El, I've been meaning to ask you something," he said and he stopped talking when someone tapped his shoulder. Sam turned around to see a pretty unusually ticked off Josh.

"Evans," Sam looked at him with hatred.

"Murray," Josh returned the look and glanced at Elizabeth with worried eyes, "Mind if I steal _Lizzy_ for a moment?"

He emphasized her nickname as if telling him that there was no other one, and that 'El' was just plain stupid.

Sam grinded his teeth together, "Actually, _El_, and I were dancing."

Josh laughed mockingly at him, "I don't think it's called 'dancing' when the girl looks like she wants to puke."

Sam glared at him and took a step aside.

He spoke in a low voice that was full of hate for Josh, "I'm not sure she wants to dance with you either, Evans." With that, he left sulk in the corner.

"Care to dance with someone who doesn't make you wanna gag?" Josh smiled at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Who says you don't?," Elizabeth smirked back at him.

He gave her a fake look of hurt and she laughed.

"Sure," she said, then her eyes widened when her favorite song came on. "Oh my gosh! I love this song!"

"Me too, one of my favorites," he grinned, "so we gonna dance or not?"

"But- but this is a slow song," she looked at him like he was crazy, which she thought he was.

"I know, so what?"

"Um, ok," she took his hand uneasily and he led her onto the floor.

_**Welcome to the planet **_

_**Welcome to existence **_

_**Everyone's here**_

_**Everyone's here**_

He pulled her in front of him and placed his hand on her hip, pulling her close. She avoided his eyes, looked anywhere but. She knew he was watching her, and she wished he would stop. It was penetrating through her every thought.

Elizabeth placed a hand on his shoulder. He gently lifted their intertwined hands and they began to rock back and forth. Elizabeth took in a deep breath.

_**Everybody's watching you now Everybody waits for you now What happens next What happens next **_

She looked around and noticed that many pairs of eyes were on her and Josh. Many of the girls looked in envy, many of the guys looked in horror. She then realized the truth to the lyrics, and she really didn't know what was going to happen. Even though everyone was staring at them, Josh still only had eyes for her; big, bright (and light), blue ones to be exact.

_**I dare you to move I dare you to move I dare you to lift yourself off of the floor**_

He spun her out with a delicacy that she didn't expect to come from such a broken-hearted boy. His gaze was piercing and she was feeling dizzy and uncomfortable. Everything seemed to blur around them.

_**I dare you to move I dare you to move Like today never happened, Today never happened before**_

When he pulled her back in, they were somehow closer. Elizabeth swallowed hard and for the first time, noticed his appearance. He was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt and dark, almost black, jeans. His shoes looked casual, yet classy, and his now ebony hair was swept back so you could see his face, tanned even in the bright lights. Her breath hitched when he leaned in slightly. Then he stopped, his eyes widening, and backed up again.

_**Welcome to the fallout Welcome to resistance The tension is here, the tension is here. Between who you are and who you could be Between how it is and how it should be, yeah**_

She could feel the tension. The lyrics seemed to be responding to their every action, and to _her_ every thought. His blazing cobalt eyes were daring her, challenging her to something she didn't know. She shook her head as the chorus came on and he spun her out again, this time letting her go so spun on her own. The dress she was wearing fluttered around her figure and her brown hair, which was in curls, spun with her. Her dress was white, rimmed in black, with black polka dots and had a slight neckline**(if you want to see it, there's a link on my profile). **When she stopped spinning, he was there, and he took her hand again.

**Maybe redemption has stories to tell Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell Where can you run to escape from yourself? **Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go? Salvation is here.

Her dizziness got the best of her, and she laid her head on his shoulder. Actually, just below his shoulder, because she couldn't exactly reach it.

When the chorus came back on, Elizabeth sighed. His cologne was burning in her nose, but it smelled like fresh ocean air, like a walk on a beach. He had released her hand and now both of his arms were wrapped securely around her, protectively even. She slowly brought her other arm to rest on his neck as well. As they turned, she saw James and Emma. They were looking so happy, and their expressions were dreamy.

Then, it was over. He released her on the very last note. He smiled at her and she laughed.

"Well," he breathed, "that was… fun."

She smiled warmly at him, "Yeah, but sadly, Its Monday. It's 10:00."

"So?"

"I have to go."

He looked down, then back up at her with lost eyes.

"Want me to bring you home?"

That was a question she thought she would never hear coming from the lips of Joshua Evans. He was offering to bring her home? What would happen? Nothing, she assumed, but the question still lingered. She forced it aside, with difficulty, and nodded.

"But I walked here," she said looking up at him.

"I have my truck," he smiled and motioned for her to follow him out the house.

She said a quick goodbye to an anxious Emma and James, and gave a small wave to a scowling Sam Murray.

Once they were in his truck, she felt extremely awkward. He must've felt it, too, because he was shifting every now and then in his seat.

Elizabeth sighed with relief as he pulled into her driveway. She climbed out of the car, not expecting him to follow, but he did. He walked her to the front door and she turned to face him.

"Thanks Josh, for coming," she whispered.

"Welcome. It was… cool," he murmured back, "I realize I never told you how he died."

She knew he was talking about his father.

"It was a heart attack," he said, barely audible.

"You didn't have to tell me," she nearly let a tear fall.

"I thought you ought to, just for the way I treated you. You deserve it," he looked up at her.

"Let's just agree on one thing?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Tonight never happened."

"Agreed."

"Well, thanks again," she smiled to him and turned around. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him wanting to say something, taking half a step forward, but he just backed away and muttered something like 'Goodnight Elizabeth'

She closed her door and watched him leave through the window. Then she wished she would've said goodnight back.

_**I dare you to move like today never happened Today never happened before.**_

_**Dare You to Move by Switchfoot**_

_(A/N: ok, so this was really long. But I couldn't find a stopping point and this was a really important part =) It's about 3 regular chapters long. So sue me.)_

_-XHisLilyEvans_


	9. Peaceful

Josh walked down the halls, a certain pride in his face and an extra glee in his stride. Monday night was awkward, but amazing and fun. He hadn't planned on bringing her home, but he knew by instinct it was right. Except for the end. Walking her to the door had been so awkward it was crazy.

He sighed as he rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks. He heard voices from the other end of the hall, heading in his direction. He hid behind the wall on the corner to avoid getting noticed by the two people apparently in a raging fight.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" He heard Elizabeth's voice, and she sounded agitated.

"Why don't you like me?" another voice said a bit commandingly. It was Sam Murray's voice.

He peered around the corner. Elizabeth was facing Sam, her back to the lockers, her arms folded and her face red with anger.

"You like Evans don't you? Is that why you danced with _him_ instead of me?" Sam said. Elizabeth stepped towards him, a fire of anger raging in her emerald eyes that matched Josh's earlier that week.

"I danced with him because he asked me to!" she yelled, getting fed up with this guy.

"So what! I asked you to dance too, and he interrupted me! Why did you let him?" he roared over her.

"Are you always this stupid? Or are you making a special effort today?" Elizabeth glared at him with hate.

Sam sighed. "I hate it that you're always around him. It just seems like…"

"What?" she questioned, still exasperated.

Suddenly, Josh stepped out from behind the wall, walking straight up to Sam, in front of Elizabeth. Sam stuttered and took a small step back at the defiant look in Josh's raging indigo eyes.

"Evans, do you mind? I'm talking to-"

"Were talking," Josh corrected, then he turned away from Sam, leaving him to hurriedly trot off in the other direction.

"How do you do that?" Elizabeth smiled up at him.

Josh shrugged, "They fear me."

Elizabeth laughed, her emerald eyes shining in the sunlight.

He laughed with her. "feel like getting away for a while?"

"Most defiantly."

* * *

They waited to be seated at the front of an Ihop . Josh sighed impatiently and sat down on the nearest chair. He looked worn out and exhausted.

"I for one am starting to get bored. And boredom is something up with which I will not put," he frowned.

Elizabeth laughed and sat next to him. The waitress walked up and she reminded Elizabeth a little too much of a certain someone. Her long blonde hair was in perfect curls and she had bright hazel eyes that gleamed when they landed on Josh. She was tall, and looked as though she had never worked in her life. Yet there she was, working at an Ihop. In the middle of the day. What were the chances of that?

"Hey, my name's Kelli. I'll be your waitress. Follow me please," she smiled thoughtfully at Josh, but if he was interested, he wasn't showing it. He looked around aimlessly, seeming to be at ease, but depressed all the same.

Kelli led them to a table in the middle of a huge crowd consisting of a family with four kids, a couple laughing and talking as loud as they could, and a brother and sister fighting and yelling at each other.

"Could we maybe sit over there?" Josh asked raising his eyebrows at Kelli and pointing to an empty table in the back of the restaurant. She hesitated, glancing over at Elizabeth for half a second and then leading them to the table Josh was pointing to.

"So, what can I get you to drink?" she asked; really only addressing Josh. He didn't answer, just looked at Elizabeth, expecting her to answer. She shook her head and told the blonde she wanted a coke.

"You're ordering a coke at a _breakfast _restaurant?" Josh said slowly, elaborating on the word 'breakfast'.

"Problem?" Elizabeth asked, raising her eyebrows at him. He merely shrugged and picked up a menu, handing it to Elizabeth.

"I'm not hungry," he stated, staring to twirl the different syrups on the rack, stopping to pour some on a napkin every minute or so.

The waitress left after Elizabeth ordered. She handed her the menus and looked up at Josh who was now playing with the syrup on his napkin.

"If you're not hungry, then why'd we come here?" she put her hands on the table and stared at him blankly.

"I don't know just to hang I guess. Get away from it all," he shrugged again.

"Maybe we could talk about… the party?" she said, forgetting the promise they made at the end of the night.

"Thought that never happened?" he gave her a small smile.

"I know. It was fun though. I kinda…" she stopped, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Yeah?" he was back to playing with the syrup.

"I kinda wanted it to happen," she whispered, looking away from him and smiling.

Josh chuckled. The way he always did when she was embarrassed. He looked up at her, his eyes turning a light shade of aqua from the sunlight. He frowned again. Then she realized why he was frowning.

His phone rang loudly again and her reached into his pocket to answer it.

"Hello?" he said weakly. Elizabeth heard a shrill voice on the other end.

"Where are you?" the voice seemed to be angry, or just in a really bad mood.

"I went home, I'm not feeling well," he answered this time with a fake sick voice and a cough.

"I know you're not sick so cut it out Josh," the voice said curtly.

At first, Elizabeth thought it was Josh's mom, just in a bad mood since his father died not even a week ago, but what Josh said next made her actually wish it was his mom catching them out of school.

"Rachel," Josh sighed, obviously not up to arguing with her.

"Don't think I don't know why you're missing school all the time. You know who else conveniently disappeared Josh?" Rachel sounded straight up angry now, and Elizabeth couldn't see how Josh could put up with _that_ for so long.

"Yeah I do. As a matter of fact, she's right here. And I really don't care if you're mad or not because WE'RE JUST FRIENDS," he roared into the phone making half the people in the restaurant look their way.

"We're just friends?" Rachel said, her voice muffled by Josh's heavy breathing, "really, Josh?"

"Yes. And you know what? I'm done with you Rachel. _Done,_" he had quieted down a little due to the scene caused by him yelling.

"Wait, so you're breaking up with-" Josh slammed the phone shut before she could say the words that would make anyone want to run and go hide under a bridge. Yes, even with hobos.

* * *

Josh drove up to the Lake after leaving Ihop. He climbed out the car and Elizabeth looked at him with wonderment in her sparkling eyes.

"How did you know about this place?" she asked smiling widely and sitting down at the base of the huge tree in the middle of the lot.

"Been coming here for a while now. Ever since I was ten actually. My dad and I we used to come here to fish on weekends. It's really a paradise," he inhaled and birds chirped happily around them. The leaves on the oak tree danced in the wind and Josh grinned down at her. "And that's my favorite spot so I'm gonna have to fight you for it."

Elizabeth laughed and slid over to the left and patted the space next to her. Josh slumped down beside her and stared out over the serene water.

"Do you miss him?" she asked cautiously knowing it was a very touchy subject.

"More than you understand," he said simply, still staring over the calm blue lake, "I had fun too you know, at the party."

She only expected him to changed the subject.

"Did you now?" she smiled up at him.

He nodded, "When we agreed that it didn't happen, I really didn't want to. I wanted to remember it. I don't know why, but there's something about being with you that helps me forget about being sad or depressed."

Elizabeth's cheeks were hot in the cool breeze. She swallowed.

"Your fun to be around, too, Josh" she smiled then got a sleepy look in her eyes. "I'm really tired," she said through a yawn.

Josh patted his shoulder, "personal pillow right here."

"Uh, are you sure? That's kind of weird," Elizabeth looked at him the same way she did when he had asked to bring her home.

"Hey, we're friends. What are friends for?" He said and nudged her with his elbow. She slowly laid her head down on his shoulder and then realized exactly how tired she was. She was asleep instantly.

After a while, all you could here was the rustle of leaves, the wind brushing over the grass, and the steady breathing of a sleepy girl on her 'best friend's' shoulder.


	10. Holidays

**Josh's POV:**

I could've sworn the skin of her cheek was sending heat waves down my shoulder. It was burning, even in the cool afternoon. Her breathing was steady now, and she never moved. I wondered what we looked like to the world at that moment. If someone would have taken a picture then and there, I would've laughed and leaned into her touch. Then there was months ago, when if someone would show up from the future with that picture and show me, I would've laughed in their faces and given them the number to a good mental hospital. The problem was, it wasn't months ago. It was here, now, in the moment, with her skin flaming on my shoulder. I cursed myself for wearing a t-shirt.

Christmas was approaching. And hell, I mean fast. The huge oak was even starting to shed its last leaves until it would become completely bare. Just like my shoulder. Which I hated at this point. It was driving me insane. Back to Christmas, though. My family would be coming over. I mean my _whole_ family. I had to obey the rules: no phone, no back talk, no trying to drop kick my little cousins over fences (and may I admit that was part of my plan this year), and no friends. It was basically your personal torture chamber during Christmas dinner.

This year, though, my dad wouldn't be there. He was the one who always kept the mood light, cracking jokes, telling stories, and complimenting my mom on her horrible attempt at a turkey. I really half expected my whole family to sit there and cry the whole time. I would just trudge up into my room of course. No one was going to see me cry. No one.

The point of this lecture about Christmas is that Lizzy won't be there. The reason that makes me sad is because when I'm around her, I actually _forget_ about my dad. I forget to be sad, or unhappy, or keep the dark look on my face. She seems to shine, even at night. There's just something different about her lately.

I felt a stirring on my shoulder and looked down into a pair or brilliantly lit emerald eyes. Great, she was awake. I felt like a stalker thinking about her all the time, but really and truly, I couldn't help it. Sweet Jesus, I think I'm possessed.

"Morning, sunshine," I grinned down at her sleepy face. I took a small glance at my watch to see that it was almost lunch. I figured we would be in a lot of trouble when we got back to school.

"Josh, we're in a heap of trouble when we get back," she stifled a yawn as she lifted her head up from my now- aching shoulder. Did she just read my mind? Because people do _not_ just out of the blue say things that I had just thought of. Heck yeah, I'm possessed.

"Well, we would be. Maybe we could explain that you were sick, and I had to drive you home?" I asked rubbing my chin thoughtfully.

"Do you think they'd go for that?" she yawned again.

"Probably not, but it's worth a shot," I told her and I got to my feet. She leaned her head back against the base of the trunk and closed her eyes again. Oh no. No, no, no.

"Lizzy, don't go back to sleep. We have to get to school," I said tugging on her arm, attempting to get her up. She made an annoyed sound and I rolled my eyes. "If you don't get up, I'm going to carry you like a sack of potatoes and throw you in the bed of the truck."

With that, her eyes shot open. I chuckled, and to prove that I wasn't kidding, I took a step towards her with my hands up. My face wore an evil grin. She slowly stood up, glaring at me.

I laughed, "Well, that worked, didn't it?"

"Funny," she said sarcastically, and started trudging to the gleaming silver truck. I watched her go for a moment, pondering on my interrupted thoughts from earlier, then began to walk to the truck as well.

As I climbed in I reached for my keys in my pockets, and stuck them into the ignition. The engine grumpily roared to life and I looked behind me, backing away from the peace of the Lake. I let the windows slide down and Elizabeth grinned, happy for the return of the fresh, cool air. Her brown hair swung around her face in a graceful way, almost beautiful. I said _almost,_ people. Anyway, the wind rushed through my own ebony hair. I truly regretted dying my hair. It was one of those 'stupid teenagers act without thinking' moments. It would eventually grow out, though, considering it was only a six-week thing. By the holidays, my hair would be back to its usual boring brown color. Don't get me wrong, I like brown hair, just not on me. Maybe I _should_ have dyed my hair black. Or red. Fire truck red. _That_ would be awesome.

"Josh, you're gonna miss the turn," I heard Elizabeth's voice which seemed to be lost in the wind. I quickly looked to the side and realized she was right. I pulled over into a sharp, almost 180, turn and into the school parking lot.

Now, Oakland might be huge, but there was no way in heck that I was going to find a way to hide from that mob of teachers in front of the building. They looked as if they all were arguing with each other. Mr. Walker was there, and so was Lizzy's homeroom teacher, Ms. Layla. There were others that I couldn't remember the names of, and even Mr. Bates was in the argument, rapidly flipping through the school handbook.

I swallowed hard and looked over to Lizzy. She was staring out of the window, her jaw clenched so tight I thought she might need surgery to remove it. I nudged her and she gave me a look that sent off a voice that was screaming in my head: _We are so dead._

* * *

From my point of view, I couldn't have been worse. We got every lecture ranging from how 'cutting class is inappropriate' and that 'we could've been harmed' and even that 'it is against the law for minors not to be in school during school hours'. There was that word. _Minors._ We weren't minors. We were seniors. I was eighteen, and Elizabeth was… seventeen. By then, my heart was pounding, threatening to come out of my chest. What if she got in big trouble? It would be all my fault. I relaxed completely, though, when they announced that there wouldn't be any charges against her, or me. We did, however, get a month's worth of detention, and a suspension when we got back from Christmas holidays. I almost rolled over laughing at that one. Who gives someone suspension after a holiday when they have no tests, no games, no nothing? It was kind of an extra three days of vacation, so Lizzy and I were kind of dancing for joy on the inside.

I was pretty sure all of the teachers hated us by then. Except Ms. Layla. She's, like, genetically programmed to be nice to everyone. Like a freakin' robot: '_I am Layla. You are angel children'_. I laughed out loud and Lizzy gave me a weird look. The same look she gave me when I had asked her to dance. The same look she gave me when I asked to bring her home. She looked at me like I was crazy. Like I should be locked up somewhere with the doors welded shut. I just gave her a toothy grin and we continued walking to the cafeteria.

Needless to say, I have never been asked so many questions in my life. I was bombarded by curious students with questions like "are you and Elizabeth going out?(this one I almost punched the guy's face in)", "how could you break up with Rachel?" and even, "You're in a lot of trouble aren't you?". The last question was from Mason. Though I preferred to call him Moose. The story of that nickname is pretty darn long, so I won't explain it. But let's just say it involved a two ton mammal, a bebe gun, and a stampede that almost made two little eight year-old boy pancakes.

"Well, if a lot of trouble is detention for a month, suspension for three days, possible federal charges, and probably being grounded for eternity, then, yeah, I'm in a lot of trouble," I responded with a barely contained poker face. Then we both burst out laughing. He and I both knew that we'd get into more trouble than that in the ninth grade. Those we're the days.

"So, you going to be in your personal torture room for Christmas," Moose laughed punching me in the shoulder. My right shoulder. The very one that still tingled. I swear she was her own personal sun.

"Yes. Eating burnt Turkey, having little midgets climb on me, and I'm going to be told at least fifty times by my grandparents how tall I've grown when clearly, I haven't grown an inch," I said moodily. I wasn't feeling up to that challenge. The one where you feel like being with your family is like struggling for immunity on '_Survivor'_.

"Feelin' your pain dude, really," He said seriously, patting me on the back. I laughed at him. Sometimes, I thought He came from another planet. Then the theory hits me that they probably thought that, too, and kicked him out. Now we were stuck with him.

During my witty thoughts, I didn't notice that a hand was pulling at my arm, and a high voice was demanding that I came with them. I turned to see the very person I would have killed to get away from. Her blonde hair was frizzy and her hazel eyes were as dim as ever. I thought I'd never seen something so unattractive in my eighteen years on earth. Except maybe my aunt Susan.

"Josh, move your butt. I want to talk to you!" she spoke in a hoarse voice. I was debating whether I was blind or deaf when I went out with her… or maybe both. I slowly stood up and my eyes scanned the room as I followed Rachel out of the cafeteria. My eyes locked with a pair of sad green eyes. I desperately tried to talk to her with my expression, trying to put on a face that said: _I don't want to follow her, but I'm afraid to get clawed to death by the head cheerleader.'_ Now tell me, how would _you_ say that without speaking?

She seemed to get the message, though, and turned away, though I could still see the complete hatred that she held for Rachel in her features.

When we got out into the hall, she let go of my sleeve and huffed. I rolled my eyes. Here we go with this long lecture about how I wasn't good enough for her, and she deserved better than me, and that I made a huge mistake, blah, blah, blah. Instead of that, I was about to get a lecture on her complete and total opposite.

"Why did you leave school with her?" she asked putting on a fake pouty face.

"She's my friend, I was bored, I was hungry, and school sucks. Any other questions?" I was actually starting to get really annoyed with her.

"Yes actually. Why did you break up with me? Was it because of _her_" she emphasized 'her' with distaste.

"No! I broke up with you because you're an annoying, suffocating, irritating person! I couldn't stand it anymore!" I didn't want to yell, but I was getting so frustrated. This chick could not take a hint could she?

Tears welled up in her eyes. Earlier, I would've sympathized, earlier, I would've said I'm sorry, and earlier, I would never had said that in the first place. Now, I didn't care if she cried. Crude? Yes, but if you would've been stuck with _that_ for as long as I have, you would no doubt understand.

She ran off, and I thanked God silently. I headed back towards the direction we came from, to the cafeteria. The doors swung open and I strode over to where Moose was sitting. He must've known I didn't want to talk about what happened because he nodded.

Once again, my eyes searched for Lizzy's green ones, but they were nowhere to be found. Maybe she left, but I had the feeling she didn't want to hear what had happened in the hallway.

* * *

Again, Christmas was coming fast. Way to fast, I might add. It was already time for winter break, and everyone was saying goodbye to one another. I had already said bye to my friends and even some people I didn't know, just because of what the holiday's do to me.

I walked briskly to my car, not in a big hurry, but it was freezing outside.

"Josh!" I heard a soft voice calling from behind me. I turned around to see Elizabeth, earmuffs and all. She looked exactly the way she did when I had made my promise that day on the sidewalk. So naturally pretty.

"Hey," I smiled at her, reaching for my keys and starting my car.

"Just wanted to say bye to you before the break, and I wanted to ask you something," she sounded nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Well, you know how we're suspended for three days?"

I nodded.

"Well I was wondering if maybe we could hang out. You know, like watch movies and stuff," she smiled. I grinned back at her slowly, climbing into my car.

"Sure, Lizzy. Sounds great," I said while turning up my heater.

"Thanks. Merry Christmas Joshua," she emphasized my name.

"Merry Christmas Elizabeth," I kept my grin on my face as I closed my door and headed home, leaving behind my only hope for sanity.

It was going to be a _long_ holiday.


	11. Messages and Commercials

**Josh's POV:**

I sat there, surprisingly still, and annoyingly bored. As it was, I didn't like the winter, but with the air conditioner turned on sixty-five and my toes threatening to frost, I was beginning to hate the cold. I had a soft brown blanket draped over my legs and I was sitting in my favorite chair, which happened to be closest to the fireplace. It had been four days since we were let out of school for winter break. It was only two days until Christmas Eve. Then… you get the picture.

If it weren't for the food, the annoying screams coming from my cousins and my family in general, it would have been a perfect holiday. But they came. I, for one, was as happy as a person could get when you have old people pinching your cheeks and little short people yelling who couldn't even reach your shoulders.

A whole different story entirely, I was bored as hell. My headache hurt like hell. My cheeks burnt like the turkey from hell. Basically, I felt like I was in hell. There was nowhere in the world that I'd rather be than in my room at that point.

"Josh! Want to come help with the turkey?" I heard a small voice coming from the kitchen archway. Now, I knew that saying no to this would mean yet _another_ disgusting turkey, but I told myself a burnt hand wouldn't be nice either. Just expectations of my cooking.

"No thanks, grandma," I smiled as politely as I could and turned my attention back towards… oh yeah, the wall. As fun as that was, I couldn't hide the itching to bring out my phone and text someone. Anyone. I would have died if it weren't for my phone being right there in my pocket. I pulled it out secretively and hid it under my blanket. I scrolled through my list of contacts, landing on one in particular, and started clicking away with my fingers skillfully hidden under the fabric of the blanket.

"**Hey moose. Ur holiday sucking like mine?" **My fingers quickly typed across the small phone.

I set it down on my legs and hid the blanket over it. Not a minute later, I felt a vibration and hurriedly lifted the blanket to read the message.

"**You know it dude" **I read. I loved how he would agree with me no matter what.

I didn't text him back. Mainly because my cousins wanted me to go play outside with them in the forty-something degree weather and there stood my mom, her glare telling me to go or else. I figured I wouldn't stand around to see what the 'or else' meant.

* * *

I kind of rejoiced in going outside, just to get away from my parents and anyone else who could catch me texting. Although, I wasn't beneath believing that one of those little munchkins would tell on me. I assume you think I hate my family, right? Well, it's just like Rachel. When you're around them for that long, it gets to be grueling. I love them, but come on, give a guy some space.

I pulled out my phone again, not returning to texting Moose, but moving on to someone who I dislike to admit I missed during these past four days. I could feel the familiar sense of dread and depression sink back over me. Lizzy was the only one who seemed to be able to make that melt away.

"**what up?" ** I sent her. No doubt it was lame, but really, what else could I put?

The phone vibrated in my hands sending a tingle that reached to my shoulders.

"**finally got bored out of ur mind and texted me?"** I chuckled at how she could seem to read my mind. It was those little things that made me wonder if she really could.

"**how'd you know?"**

"**I know **_**you**_** Josh"** I read the words with a smile. Suddenly a sharp pain ran through my cheek and a leather-bound object collided with my face. I staggered backwards and dropped my phone, sending it tumbling beside me.

"What was that!" I bellowed, clutching the side of my face in agony. It throbbed like a hammer was pounding on my skin with unnecessary force. I heard high pitched laughter from across my yard and whipped my head around to see Charlie, one of my oldest little cousins, doubled over laughing.

"You should have seen your face when it hit you!" he breathed between fits of laughter. I looked over to see the offending item, a football, lying in the grass. I smirked and picked the football up, striding over to Charlie, shoving it into his stomach and grabbing his shirt, making a fist with my hand and lifting it up slightly. Charlie stuttered.

"If you want to ever be able to throw a football again, get your butt back in the house right now. We'll forget this ever happened, and you will shut up and stop being an annoying little brat," I whispered angrily in his face. The throbbing in my cheek grew worse by the second and I released the frightened boy as he called my other cousins into the house. I walked to retrieve my phone to see I had one new message.

"**you there Josh?"** I quickly sent a response explaining the football and Charlie. What I got back was what I wasn't expecting.

"**are you hurt? sounds bad"** Now, I was expecting her to send 'ha-ha you probably cried' or something that made fun of me. No, I get the sympathetic side of Lizzy. I kind of like it.

I walked back inside, smiling a little bit too wide for my own good. I heard gasps and saw eyes widening, and at first I actually thought it was about the cold air coming through the door.

"Joshua! What happened?" My mother's voice sounded scary concerned. Like I had broken an arm or something.

"What are you talking abo-" I glanced sideways and noticed a huge red and slightly purple mark on the top of my cheek bone just below my eye. I looked like a hammer smashed my face in. I was going to kill Charlie.

"Char-lie" I growled through gritted teeth. The eight year-old cringed on the sofa. He looked terrified.

"Oh Charlie, what did you do this time?" My aunt Susan (yeah, the horribly unattractive one) glanced worriedly at me, then Charlie.

"He threw a football at me while I wasn't looking!" I roared, taking a step towards the cowering child. His face was white as a sheet.

"Now, Josh. There's no need to yell. It's not that bad. Put some ice on it and go lay down in your room," My mom said, always the sympathizer.

I did as instructed and brought the ice and my aching head up to my bedroom, plopping down on the bed. I reached for my phone again in my pocket and clicked a rapid response to Elizabeth.

"**didn't know you cared so much ;)"** I smiled knowing she would blush. I found myself thinking about it, the way the rosy color would fill her cheeks. The way she would look down when she was embarrassed. The way she would smile shyly and look up afterwards. My phone vibrated again and I peered at the small illuminating screen.

"**didn't know you got hurt so easily :P"** Ah, _there_ was my normal Lizzy. I clicked on my TV and, very randomly, it was on a show for, like, chicks. Like a soap opera. I watched with boredom until an interesting part came on that had me sitting upright. The girl was beautiful. She had blonde flowing hair and a red satin dress on. She looked sad, and I made me want to find the source of her gloominess and fix it. Nothing that beautiful should be sad. Then a guy came onto the screen. He was one of those beach guys, with the long blonde hair and blue eyes. The dude made me want to puke. He was begging with the girl, pleading that she would love him. The girl looked uneasy. She told him she didn't know if she should love him. She was his friend, not meant to be in love or something like that. It was weird. I had a small sense of understanding to the guy. I shook my head a clicked the remote to another channel.

A Victoria Secrets commercial came on and it was showing ads for some really short shorts. I didn't even think they qualified as shorts. They showed the different colors and my eyes were glued. I sub-consciously typed in a message on my phone to God knows where and kept my eyes glued to the television. I found myself thinking about Christmas presents, and a certain emerald-eyed girl.

My phone vibrated, much to my annoyance, and I quickly pulled my eyes away from the T.V.

"**What?! Josh you're scaring me" **I felt confused. Why was I scaring her? I suddenly recalled the message I sent her and looked back at it. I was scared by me too. How did I send that? How did I not know what I was typing? This was down-right weird.

I stared down at the small letters that read **"What kind of shorts are you wearing?"**

The message was personal, no doubt. I quickly put together a reply explaining the commercial and apologizing over and over again. I jumped when my phone vibrated not a minute later.

"**It's weird, but fine" **

Phew! I thought. So she didn't think I was a psycho stalker! My phone vibrated again. I didn't even reply, so why was there another message?

"**and fyi, I'm wearing hollister distressed jean shorts :)"** Holy… Why did she _actually _just tell me what kind of shorts she's wearing? And why is she conveniently wearing shorts? All these questions I wanted to know and more. I decided I needed to see her. Out of the balcony again, here we go.

_**(A/N: ok, I know the shorts thing is weird, but you'll get it in the next chapter. I'll explain I promise!)**_


	12. Finally

**Elizabeth's POV:**

I didn't really understand what possessed me to actually tell him what kind of shorts I was wearing. Though it kind of came across as freaky when he asked, why not tell him, right? I mean, it's perfectly normal to ask someone what their wearing. Josh, however, never cared before what I was wearing. He never usually cared about anything, really. Only looking good.

I hid my phone back under my napkin and smiled innocently as my mom walked behind me. We we're getting ready to eat and I had been texting Josh. My mom doesn't exactly approve of the use of phones at the dinner table. It was totally lame if you asked me. I watched the clock anxiously. Everyone would be leaving in about… two hours. Great. Two more hours of smiling and playing nice with my evil older cousin, Amanda. I'm telling you, when someone colors on the wall and then shoves the crayon in your hand right when your parents walk in, they've earned the right to be called evil. Okay, so we were five, but I will hold that grudge _forever. _

My phone's little ring tone for new messages went off. My phone lit up and so did my napkin. I quickly set it on vibrate instead. I didn't want anyone catching me. I had to try my best not to blush a deep red, though, when I read the new message. Did he really put that?

"**didn't need to actually tell me, darlin" **There was no way. My stomach flipped. Darling? Really?

My hair swung forward as I leaned over my phone even more, causing my grandmother to eye me suspiciously. I smiled guiltily and sat back up. I tried as best as I could to type while not looking too much at the screen.

"**why'd you ask then?" **Why _did_ he ask? Was he some psycho stalker? Then again, I would know what that feels like. I dealt with _that_ side of him before. My phone vibrated soundlessly again and I looked up to see my grandmother looking at me again.

"Is everything alright, Elizabeth?" She asked. She looked so frail, I felt embarrassed and guilty that I was texting without anyone knowing.

"I'm fine, it's just- I-bathroom," I stuttered out and quickly shoved my phone in my shorts pocket, standing up and striding to the bathroom. I opened the door and nearly slammed it closed while I took a seat on the corner of the sink. Finally, peace.

"**sorry. Victoria Secret's commercial" **I burst out laughing at this. I should have known. My dad always wanted to go in there every time we dragged him to the mall. Was Josh the same? My phone vibrated again. Another message? I didn't even reply, though.

"**I'm coming over" **What? Coming over? How? When? _Why_?

"**WHAT?! Josh my whole family is over!" **He couldn't! He wouldn't! He shouldn't! Why am I rhyming? Oh my gosh, I have bigger problems. Joshua Evans was coming to my house. With my whole family over. At Christmas. _Right now._ This was bad. My phone vibrated yet again against my hands.

"**I know :P" ** Oh no. No, no, no, no! I was in a huge heap of trouble. He couldn't just come over! Didn't he have family, too?

"**how on earth did you get your mom to agree to this?!"** I knew his mom was strict. She wouldn't just let him go with a house full of his relatives. Again, another message.

"**I snuck out, duh" **I figured as much. That had Josh written all over it. I wasn't surprised one bit.

"**Don't josh."** I was getting frustrated now; I jumped off the sink and exited the bathroom. I checked my clock on my phone, and it read 7:38 pm. I had been in there for a good ten minutes. They would no doubt be getting suspicious. I quietly walked back into the dining room.

"Elizabeth! Where have you been? We're ready to eat!" I looked up to see my whole family staring at me from the table. I quickly shoved my phone into my pocket and sat down in my previous spot. My stomach had butterflies. Was he really coming?

* * *

We finished eating about fifteen minutes later and I still sat as still as a rock at the table. The rest of my family was in the living room and the only person with me in the dining room was my grandmother. Great.

There still was no sign of Josh. I figured he would be here by now if he was coming at all. Did I want him to come? Ok, I'm admitting it. I wanted him to come. I was bored, but I wanted to see him in general. I missed his icy blue eyes, his now ebony hair that swept over his forehead with delicacy, and his ability to make me want to stare at him. Did I really just think that? No, I refuse to believe.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. Oh, no.

"**look out ur window"** I looked up and sure enough, there he was. He was leaning over, seemingly out of breath. He did _not_ just run all the way here! I looked up at my grandmother again, not wanting to leave her there all alone. The woman ate so slow though! Seriously, every bite was like five minutes long. I looked up to Josh again, he was waiting anxiously. I gave him a warning look: _go home._ He shook his head, no. Here was my only change to get out; with my family in the living room, and my grandmother still eating, I could make a quick getaway. I looked back to Josh and jerked my head towards my room. I had a mini porch on the side of my house that lead to my room. The doors were locked thank God. He didn't need another signal. I watched him leave and then slowly started to squirm out of my chair and make my way across the room and into the hall. I was almost there, but my grandmother decided at that time at notice I had gone.

"Where are you going, dear?" She looked at me with faint pleading eyes. I desperately racked my brain for a good excuse and stared at her blankly. Then I smiled warmly, having come up with a perfect one.

"I'm just going to my room to take a nap, grandma. I have a headache," It seemed to work

because she just nodded and went back to eating. I sighed with relief and broke into a jog to down the hall to my room.

I almost collided with my door upon turning around the corner. I hurriedly opened my door, stumbling into my room and closing it behind me. I whipped my head around and there was Josh. He was leaning against my porch doors and was whistling. He looked the way he did at the party; simply… gorgeous. His hair was flipped to the side but still in his face, he had a navy hoodie on and light jeans hung around his waist. He looked sideways at me. My heart stopped. His eyes were so blue and light I thought it should be a crime. He was smirking, and I smiled back at him.

I walked slowly over to the double doors and opened them. He pushed himself off of the opposite door and turned to face me.

"I told you not to come," I said as sternly as I could, but it came out in a whisper. He smirked even more and his sapphire eyes twinkled with amusement. It was like he was laughing at me with his expression.

"Since when do I listen to you?" He scoffed, tilting his head to the side. I laughed. I wasn't sure if it was because that was funny, or because I was just so happy to see him.

"Are you going to let me in?" He asked, giving me a questioning look. I nodded, smiling a little too big, and stepped aside. He took about three steps and was already over to my bed. I nervously glanced at him as he sat down, the bed squeaking under him. He chuckled, so I must've looked embarrassed.

"Why'd you come?" I walked over to him, but I didn't sit. My legs were giving way though. Pretty soon they would abandon trying to hold me up.

He shrugged and started to twirl the fabric of his hoodie around his fingers, "I was dying of boredom, so I figured I would come see you… and find out if you were lying to me."

I was confused again, "Lying to you? About what?"

"If you were really wearing shorts."

I laughed again and then blushed a deep shade of crimson. My whole face was burning. I looked down at my bare feet and whispered, "Well, I wasn't."

"No, thanks for that."

I shivered. His voice was close, way to close. His hand abandoned his hoodie and moved up to under my chin, lifting my head up to meet his eyes. About a million different thoughts rushed through my mind. What was he doing? Was he going to do what I thought he was going to do? I wasn't sure, but my cheeks flamed against his fingers as his gaze burned a hole into my own green eyes.

My breath caught in the back of my throat. He was leaning in, his blue eyes disappearing behind his eyelids. No, he couldn't be. He kept his hand on my chin. My eyes widened. We were so close. If I would've moved, oh my God. I couldn't, though. I couldn't move. All I could do was stand there, frozen, not even able to close my eyes. Then I heard possibly the most annoying noise I've ever heard in my life: Josh's ringtone.

He sighed and forcefully pulled out his phone putting it to his ear.

"What!" he raised his voice into the receiver. He seemed so irritated.

"Mom! I was bored to death! I'll be right over! It was just for a couple of minutes!" He exhaled into his phone, exasperated. He talked for a while, arguing back and forth with his mother. I still couldn't move. I was still frozen in place. Only one thing had registered in my mind at that point. Only one seemingly sane thought: He had just tried to kiss me. To_ kiss_ me. Wow.

He hung up and shook his head. He shoved his phone back into his back pocket and looked at my with 'sorry' in his eyes. Just then I found my voice, but I didn't need it for long.

"Josh, I-" I never got to finish. He pressed his lips to mine in a desperate way, almost needing. My hands immediately flew to his shoulders, not wanting to kiss him back. He was my best friend! I shouldn't be kissing him! But he was demanding it.

His arms wrapped around me, and I gave in. I kissed him back with everything I had. I let out every emotion and all the confusion into it. He smiled into the kiss and I pulled away reluctantly.

I couldn't tell you what my name was. Was it Lizabethy or something? All I could process was that I had just kissed my best friend, and he just stood there, unsmiling, looking perfect and serious. Actually, _he_ kissed _me_.

"What…?" I breathed. I couldn't believe it, even if it only had just happened.

"I don't know," he said simply. I looked at him with confusion and shook my head.

"You do realize-" I started, but he cut in.

"Yeah, we can't tell anyone. We _have _to forget this. Elizabeth…" He sighed again, "I don't want to. I don't want to forget this. Better yet, I can't."

I smiled. He got it. He understood. I couldn't forget it either. I couldn't even forget the party.

"Me either," I smiled. He leaned in again, but this time he kissed me on the cheek. I heard a couple of "aw's" from the doorway to my bedroom. I turned to the left to see my mom, my aunt, and my cousin, Amanda. I blushed again, this time deeper than I had ever had before.

Amanda just rolled her eyes as the other two left then scoffed, "Finally."


	13. Goodbye?

**Elizabeth's POV (last time): **

I _knew _my hand was shaking. He knew it too, thought that didn't stop him from lacing his fingers with mine as we walked down the hall. I'd never held hands with him before. Then again, I'd never kissed him before either. I guess there's a first time for everything. Like walking into the living room to see your whole family looking like someone just told a hilarious joke and we didn't know about it. They were all smiling too big for their own good.

I glanced at my mom, beaming at me from the sofa, and then down at me and Josh's intertwined hands. It clicked. I blushed every shade of red and pink possible and untangled our hands. Josh gave me a puzzled look and I cleared my throat.

"Let's talk outside, Josh?" I whispered, only intending him to hear me, but getting a broader smile from my family members in response. He nodded and followed me outside. I looked back towards my mother and she gave me the same puzzled look Josh had. I shrugged and turned back around to follow Josh to the porch by my bedroom.

He smiled as I walked towards him, but I was grimacing. I had to tell him something, but I wasn't sure I wanted to. He rested his hands on the railing and leaned forward, his hair brushing even more into his eyes. He looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb him. I walked over anyway, but I felt my stomach churn with guilt.

When I reached him, he looked at me the way he did at the party when he had his arms fully around me. Like I was his. I hated it, but only because part of me wanted to be his, then the other part was pulling me back. It was telling me that I shouldn't like him, that it was too weird, that I never wanted to be with him at all. Being the stubborn kid I am, I had to listen to the side I thought was more logical, and that happened to be the side that was pulling me away from him.

He reached for my hand, but I couldn't take it. I wanted to, but something just tugged it back. I shifted uncomfortably with my back against the railing and my hands folded on my stomach while my elbows rested on top of the banister. He didn't seem to notice I had just rejected his hand, but he didn't reach for it again. Instead, we stood in a silence that dragged on for minutes that felt like hours.

Finally, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him move. He wasn't shifting, he was leaning… towards me. I looked to him. He was wearing a cross between a smile and a smirk. I couldn't tell which. Then I started to panic. He was going to kiss me _again_? Jesus, what was with teenage boys, huh? I couldn't figure out what to do. Should I just stand there like an idiot like I did before? Should I lean in too? No. Again, that small piece or resistance gave me the courage to turn my head to the side. His kiss landed on my cheek, and he backed away almost instantly.

"Ok, what's up with you?" his voice was sturdy, but it sounded different. Smoother. Softer. More delicate.

I took a shaky breath. Literally, it sounded as though I had just eaten a tractor for dinner. I looked straight into his eyes, not wanting to be a coward this time. They were the color of the sky. Like crushed blue velvet with a darker shade in the middle. I wished I didn't feel like this. I wished every part of me wanted him, but no such luck. One little nagging thought in the back of my mind told me that this was right, but it was going to hurt.

"Josh," I sighed, "I don't want to be with you. It's too strange, thinking I just… you're my best friend. My _best_ friend. More than Emma I dare say. But something doesn't feel right."

I could hear the hurt in his voice, "You mean you don't… you don't like me or something?"

"It's not that I don't like you Josh, you're great. It's just, there's some part of me saying that I'm not supposed to be with you."

His jaw tensed, but his eyes softened even more. He looked as if he was contemplating whether he should tell me a secret or something. Then he looked at me with a blank face, like a poker face.

"Josh I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or anything-" I began.

"No, you didn't. Well, maybe a little. But Lizzy I-" but I knew what he was going to say.

"You don't understand? I know, I don't either..."

"No, Lizzy I don't-"

"Josh I _know _you don't get it! I can't even begin to explain-"

"Elizabeth!" he raised his voice only slightly, not enough for me to think he was mad. "I don't like… never mind. Forget it."

He sounded defeated, like he decided not to tell me the secret after all. Like he didn't trust me. I hung my head, disappointed that I didn't listen to him.

"I should go home. I don't want that old lady yelling at me," he sighed.

"You mean your grandmaw?" I asked, wondering why she would be yelling at him.

"No, my mom," He said seriously.

I laughed. Then I pulled a question out of the back of my mind that I completely forgot about. I mean, would you remember it when you're holding hands with your best friend? I didn't think so.

"Josh, before you go, can I ask you something?" I placed my hand on his arm when he was turning to leave.

"Anything."

"What do you like about me? I mean… I'm just _me._ Nothing special. If you could explain what makes you like…" I trailed off. I was beginning to drone on, and I figured he got the point.

He chuckled and looked to his feet for a second, figuring out the question. Or so it seemed. Maybe he was figuring out an answer. Then I was taken aback when he grasped my hands and made me look at him. Not forcing me, but I wanted to. Like an invisible force was pulling my eyes toward his.

"You're beautiful, even if you don't know it. Really. When I saw you at the party, I thought anyone would have to be blind not to want to be with you. Seeing Sam with you, it made me…jealous. Angry. The way you talk to me, I feel I can really understand, but you're so frustrating and stubborn. That's what I like about you most. You're determined. If you're laugh was any cuter, I think I'd die. Your eyes make me want to stare into them forever, never wanting to look away. You're my best friend, yes Lizzy, but you…" he exhaled and closed his eyes, "You have all of me. Every part of me. Mostly, I just want to be with you. All the time. Everyday. Forever."

By the time he finished, my jaw was hanging open and my eyes were wide. He. Did. Not. Just. Say. That. I didn't even know I was crying, but a tear rolled down my cheek and dropped onto my shirt. He let go of my hands, and looked so serious and vulnerable I wondered where the old Josh went. He shook his head and laughed. Why exactly was he laughing?!

"Say something, please," he pleaded with a smile. He was laughing at me with his expression again.

I couldn't find my voice. It was down deep in there somewhere, but I could _not_ locate it. I tried to speak, and came up with something real smart like "I- uh yeah." _Huh,_ _real smart Elizabeth._

Josh laughed for real this time. Then he frowned again. He hesitated, then reached up and brushed hair out of my eyes. Wait, hair wasn't even _in_ my eyes. I was sure, then, my whole entire face turned red. I tried not to imagine what I looked like: make-up running, my face red, my hands shaking. I probably looked like a shaking tomato.

Reading my mind, Josh smiled and said, "You look fine. More beautiful today than ever. Truly though, I have to go. I'll be seeing you, Elizabeth."

I shuddered when he spoke the words I had said to him at the time of that really bad fight. Then another thought hit me, this one stronger than the one before.

"Josh wait!" I yanked on his hoodie again, "When… when I said that at our fight, you said you chose your life. What happened to that, huh? Your life is with your friends. Football. Rachel…" my voice faltered when he frowned again. Then he shook his head at me, like I was supposed to know something I didn't.

"You," he said simply.

"Me? What does that mean?"

He shook his head again, "You_ are_ my life, Elizabeth."

And with that, he left me on my porch. I couldn't move. I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to move anyway. I wanted to go after him. The piece of me that was pulling away was now the strongest part pulling towards him. The resistance was shattered completely. I didn't want to be logical. I wanted to be with him! I wanted to yell "Josh, come back!", but I didn't. I couldn't.

I must've been out there for hours, but it felt like days. I couldn't stop crying. Believe me, I tried. I heard the door creak open, and my mom walked up next to me.

"Honey, what happened?" she asked, but her voice was filled with excitement, not concern. Then she saw the tears, and understood. She hugged me close, and I couldn't help the memory of me hugging Josh when his dad had died flash through my mind. I pulled away sharply and wiped my eyes.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed," I said weakly.

I walked past her without another word, completely angry with myself. I yanked open the porch doors and slammed them behind me. I plopped down onto my bed, shoved a pillow over my tear-stained face, and almost started crying all over again.

After a few minutes, I was afraid to smother myself from how hard I was breathing.

I couldn't stop thinking about him. So cheesy, I know. But really, I could _not_ get his face out of my head.

I rolled over on my stomach and exhaled angrily.

"He…" a small sob escaped without warning, "he's _my_ life…"


	14. Masked

She shouldn't have said it. She should have never said anything to him. She should have enjoyed his hand laced with hers. She should have smiled back at her family, and sat beside them. She should have been his by now. But no. She had to be as stubborn as she was and push him away. Now, all she wanted to do was pull him back.

She pushed herself from her bed and trudged over to her bathroom. She almost screamed when she saw her reflection in her mirror hovering over her vanity. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were a mix between red, and black from eyeliner, and the frown on her face seemed permanent. She found it hard to believe that she was ever going to smile again. Honestly, what was wrong with her? Why did she let him go? Why didn't she follow?

She walked slowly through her bathroom and turned on the hot water in the shower. Only one more day of the Christmas break, then she would have to face him. Even more frightening, the New Years dance was coming up, and this was no James's party. The whole school would be there…

* * *

Christmas passed in a blur of cheers and thank you's for Josh's family, but for Josh, it passed with a wave of grief and sorrow. The girl he'd been in love with since ninth grade didn't want him. Didn't want anything to do with him. He missed the good days. Her young, cheerful face, her bright curious green eyes, her thinking only of him as a best friend, nothing more. Of course, everyday then, he had to resist the urge to shout it out to her that he liked her more than just a friend, but he was afraid that the very same thing that happened to him now would happen. So he didn't prevent it, he just postponed it.

It was Monday morning, January fifth, and he was the most unready person in the world to go to school. He climbed up into his glistening silver truck and drove with some reluctance to Oakland High. No amount of energy or happiness was with him that morning, just a full sense of dread. Then there was the New Years dance coming up, and it was no James's party. The whole school would be there. Should he ask Elizabeth? Should he ignore her like she did to him? The only problem with that was that he couldn't bear to stay away from her. Even the last few days were as painful as ever and him kissing her just before didn't help at all. The only reason he didn't fully push her from his heart was that he wasn't over her. He couldn't be if he tried.

Finally pulling up to the parking lot of the school, he parked for a while. He was wearing his blue letterman jacket and jeans like always, but today he wore a black long sleeve knit shirt. He actually thought he looked like he'd just popped out of a Halloween book.

He gloomily pried himself from his truck and took slow, uneasy steps towards the doors. There was a small breeze rushing through his hair and he pulled open the doors to the school. Looking to the side, he walked a little faster considering he was nearly five minutes late for homeroom.

The trip to his locker took forever, and it didn't really help that Elizabeth's locker was two down from his. The hinges creaked and the sound echoed through the empty halls as he opened his locker, gathering his books. He shoved them in his bag and began to walk the opposite way towards Mr. Walker's classroom.

He opened the door slowly, not really in a hurry to get a tardy slip, and walked inside quietly.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Evans," Mr. Walker stopped going on about math and addressed Josh. He nodded back to his teacher and took a seat behind Rachel, and was that ever a mistake. She turned around not a split second after he had sat down and began to whisper to him. Her rants went from asking him where he was, to why he was frowning, to how her hair looked today. You'd think she would give him a break, or maybe give up considering they broke up already, but no. She was as persistent as ever.

The bell rang, freeing him from listening to how headbands make her face look too skinny. He thought she looked terrible with or without them. Of course, she was pretty, with her long wavy blonde beach hair, and her clothes and make-up. Nothing on this earth, though, could make her as smart, beautiful, and _real_ as Lizzy was.

He strode down the hall in a hurried manner, eager to be shot of her. Briskly walking towards his locker, he was looking down as he suddenly collided with a person. Books flew everywhere, and he heard and all too familiar shriek.

"Watch where you go-" The soft voice stopped short when green eyes connected with blue, "Josh…"

He didn't expect to see her so soon, but she looked completely different. She looked as though she had spent her entire holidays crying, and she was in a sweater and jeans. Still, she looked beautiful to him. Outside and in, she had been beautiful to him ever since ninth grade.

"Lizzy," he nodded to her, but all he wanted to do was hug her, for them to be ok again. He saw her glance sideways, and he bent down to pick up her books for her.

"Err, thanks," she blushed, and then looked sideways again. He followed her glance and for the first time noticed a small flyer that suddenly appeared on all of the lockers. Why hadn't he noticed them before?

He looked closer, and saw that they read: New Years Black and White Masquerade Ball Saturday, January 17th. Wear a mask and ONLY black or white gown or suit. From 7 o'clock to 12 o'clock.

So, she was staring at a flyer?

"Are you going?" he asked suddenly. If she was staring, she must be thinking about it.

She shook her head in and shrugged, wordless.

"No one's asked you yet…" he said, still looking at the flyer when she looked to him. He felt a sense of sorrow right then. He refrained from looking at her, and instead looked towards his feet.

"Are _you_ going?" she said as soft as a mouse, still staring at him longingly.

"No," he said flat out knowing for a fact that she wanted to go with him. He, however, had different plans. He was going to ride with Mason to the party, and then having a mask would be a good thing. Only because she wouldn't know he was there, and he wouldn't know if she was there.

She nodded and dropped her head, walking slowly away from him and clutching her books. Josh thought he heard a small sob as she rounded the corner. Why the heck was _she_ crying? She was the one who said she didn't like him. Who took his heart and stepped on it. Who made him look like an idiot for kissing her. He ran his hand over his face, glanced once more at the flyer, then walked off in the direction towards his locker.

* * *

When Elizabeth got home that day, she ran straight to her bedroom and threw her schoolbag down. She tore her notebook from one of her drawers and began to sketch.

After drawing through at least half of her notebook, and most of the paper crumpled and thrown across the room, missing the trash can, she finally tore another page out. This one, had a sketch of a dress and a mask, the very one she planned on making for the ball. She was going after all, and after hearing Josh say he wasn't, she figured this would be just one night free of drama. Free of everything.

She smiled down at her soon-to-be dress and brought out some fabric. It was going to be a long week…

* * *

Josh stood on his balcony, gripping the banister and his face up towards the moonlight. What if she did go after all? What would happen if she guesses it was him under the mask?

A soft knock came from his door and his mom entered the room carrying a plastic bag as big as the tuxedo inside of it; her other hand was behind her back. Black and white, of course. His mom smiled and held it out to him.

"It came by this morning, and I forgot to give it to you," she handed it to him, and put her free hand behind her back as well.

He eyed her suspiciously, smiling. He then shifted his eyes to the sleek black coat and pants. There was a brand new, crisp, white collar shirt, and black dress shoes. He smiled brighter and then laid it over his arm, ready to try it on. But first, he knew he was missing one thing.

"Hand it over," he laughed at his mother, gesturing to her arms, which were behind her back. She smiled and removed one hand from her back; it held a new shiny black mask.

When he came out of his bathroom from changing, he was pulling at his tie, looking down, and his coat cuffs were undone. His mother smiled and rolled her eyes, standing up from his bed and walking over to him. He frowned at her apologetically and she proceeded in tying his skinny tie for him as he buttoned up his cuffs. When she was done she brought the knot up to his neck and smoothed it out. He said a quick word of thanks and stood back for her to see.

"Perfect," she smiled to him and he returned her grin. He took the mask from his covers and slipped the elastic to the back of his head. He turned to the mirror, and laughed out loud. He looked like Zorro in a tuxedo. His mom smiled from behind and he turned to her.

"You're going to be breaking some hearts tomorrow," she fixed his hair right quick and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks mom," he said, but inwardly frowned. He already broke a heart. The very same heart that broke his.

Mrs. Evans shuffled out of the room and closed the door behind her softly. Josh looked back to the mirror and exhaled. He closed his eyes and raised his fingers to his temples, trying to soothe the building headache. Too much on his mind.

* * *

Elizabeth stood on her porch, her long brown hair in a messy bun and her chin resting on her palm while her elbow rested on the fence banister. She looked out to the bright silver moon, unaware of a figure sneaking up behind her.

"Boo!" a voice announced from behind her. Hands poked at her sides and she jumped about a foot from where she was standing.

"Dad!" she hissed at the tall lanky man in front of her. He wore a permanent grin and his matching emerald eyes sparkled with amusement. Clearly, his daughter had been spooked. Mission accomplished.

He snickered and held out to her a beautiful red dress. Her design, of course. Her hands flew to her cheeks and she smiled in amazement at him.

"You said they couldn't make it!" she still smiled at him, taking the dress gently in her hands. She examined it closely. It was perfect. Every stitch, every part of it was beautiful. It was knee-length, and the color was a brilliant red. It had a matching red bow to be tied around the waist. She decided to break the rules this time. She was going to wear a red dress to a black and white ball. Of course, though, her mask was a pearly white with small twirl designs in it. She hugged him quickly and ran to her closet to try it on. Her father smiled and leaned against her doorway. She came out five minutes later, high heels, mask, and all.

She laughed and did a small turn.

Her father grinned wider, "Stunning."

She hugged him tight. She couldn't wait until tomorrow night.

* * *

It was Saturday night, January seventeenth. A glimmering silver truck drove by Oakland school and into the parking lot. The truck pulled up to a parking space and a boy with a tuxedo on and black mask around his eyes stepped out from his seat on the driver's side. He closed his door and locked it, making the car signal it was locked with a small 'beep'. He walked swiftly with his coat tossed over his shoulder. He reached the gym doors in minutes, and pulled them open.

Music blared from the DJ's speakers. Teens danced and stood awkwardly, teachers stood at the corners keeping an eye on the troublemakers. It was a completely normal dance, but everyone was wearing either black or white or both, and had a mask on. The stairs leading up to the second floor were fully across the room from the boy, and they were the centre of the gym. A banner hung on the wall above the stairway, ribbons of pearl and ebony were strewn across the entire gym with matching balloons scattered around the floor, and colored neon lights danced along with the students.

The boy made his way across the dance floor to his friend who was standing with a tall blonde cheerleader, drinking punch. When he reached him, the blonde girl had left and his friend was downing the punch. He pushed his friend on the shoulder to get his attention, and his friend looked sideways to him.

"I thought you were coming over so we could ride together," Josh yelled to him over the blaring notes of Just Dance.

"Turns out, my mom let me use my car just for this!" Mason explained with a shrug. Josh rolled his eyes to his friend the leaned against the snack table, watching the other teens.

Just as the song changed, the murmuring began. People began to look towards the stairway and he heard confused and amazed voices and saw eyes widening. He shifted his gaze, and saw a small shy girl slowly descending the stairs. The girl's hair was pin-straight and dark brown in the neon lights, she wore a beautiful flowing knee-length fire red dress, her mask was white with gold trimming, and her stilettos were the same color of her dress. Josh's jaw almost hit the floor. The girl was gorgeous. Even more than Lizzy, he thought. Yes, even more than her. She had silver eye shadow on that shimmered in the dark and her lips matched her dress as well.

"Dude, rude to stare," Mason chuckled from the side of him. Though Josh still looked at her.

The girl smiled at the people who stared in awe of her. She thanked the ones who were brave enough to compliment, and nodded to those who gave her looks of envy. She made her way to the center of the dance floor where there formed a small circle. No one wanted to be in the center.

Josh made his way to the center as well, his blue eyes shining through his mask, more defined in the darkness of the room. His eyes on the girl, he moved skillfully through the dancers. She turned, facing away from him. He straightened his mask and the girl shifted her weight to one leg.

He coughed, and she turned. She had the most familiar eyes. A smirk spread on her lips and she turned back around, starting to walk forward. He followed her to a corner of the dance floor. He stopped abruptly when she turned towards him again, smiling.

"Wanna dance?" her voice was smooth and low. Josh nodded, smiling as well. That's when déjà vu set in.

He placed both of his hands on her waist, and her arms traveled to his shoulders in response. He shut his eyes tightly as memories flowed into his mind.

_Flashback:_

_He pulled her in front of him and placed his hand on her hip, pulling her close. She avoided his eyes, looked anywhere but. She knew he was watching her, and she wished he would stop. It was penetrating through her every thought. _

_ Elizabeth placed a hand on his shoulder. He gently lifted their intertwined hands and they began to rock back and forth._

"We're gonna slow things down for now," the DJ announced into the microphone.

The song began.

_**Is this the end of the moment  
Or just a beautiful unfolding  
Of a love that will never be?  
Or maybe be…  
**_

The girl laid her head on his shoulder and Josh felt guilty as heck then. The flashbacks were strong. His shoulder tingled.

_Her dizziness got the best of her, and she laid her head on his shoulder._

Under his hands, the fabric of her dress was silky. Her curves were just like Elizabeth's…

_**Everything that I never thought could happen  
Or ever come to pass and  
I wonder  
If maybe  
Maybe I could be  
All you ever dreamed,**_

Josh felt oddly comfortable with this girl. Like he's known her forever, but never met her.

_**Cause you are, Beautiful inside  
So lovely and I  
Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are**_

__He smiled. Her arms tightened. No one was watching them. The girl swayed in his arms, gently humming the song into his ear.

_**And when I'm not with you  
I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you**_

He laid his cheek on the side of her head, right above her ear. He felt her smile. He sighed and everyone disappeared. Heck with Elizabeth, this girl was ten time better. She was flawlessly beautiful in the way she moved, the way she smiled the way her head gently lay on his shoulder. He didn't even know her name, yet he knew all he wanted to. She was perfect.

_**Is this a natural feeling  
Or is it just me bleeding  
All my thoughts and dreams  
In hope that you will be with me or  
Is this a moment to remember  
Or just a cold day in December?  
I wonder  
If maybe  
Maybe I could be  
All you ever dreamed,**_

Serenity. It was just them, the lights turned to yellow and her dress illuminated. Josh's long ebony hair fell into his eyes and he didn't care for once. All he cared about was this amazing girl.

_**Beautiful inside  
So lovely and I  
Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
And when I'm not with you  
I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you**_

Josh frowned again. Elizabeth was in his mind, and she wasn't leaving. The song reminded him of her so much.

_**Is this the end of the moment  
Or just a beautiful unfolding  
Of a love that will never be  
For you and me?**_

It was almost over. Just a few more notes. The girl changed her position from her head on his shoulder, to her forehead on his shoulder. Her skin looked porcelain.

_**Cause you are  
You're beautiful inside  
You're so lovely and I  
Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you.**_

__Endings are never good. He first hand experienced that. The girl stepped away from him, her eyes still closed and the smile still clearly present. She opened her eyes, and Josh couldn't believe how familiar they were. He had to know her. Maybe…

"Take the mask off," he said suddenly, making her head jerk up. Her expression was confused, but she brought her hands up to her mask and lifted it off slowly.

He took a step back. No way.

"Lizzy," he whispered. She looked exactly the same, but different. She looked confused still.

Josh lifted his mask off his eyes as well and she widened her eyes. He laughed, and she blushed.

"Well, this is…" she exhaled shakily, "awkward."

He nodded, but walked slowly to her. She dropped her gaze to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her, surprising her.

"I missed you," he said.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears forming.

He hugged her closer, when she said that. He was sorry too.

"You look… wow," he smiled down to her. She looked up and him with watery emerald eyes.

"Josh, about what I said, I didn't mean it. I was stupid…" she sniffed, "I want to be with you now."

"You are," he said, smirking.

She laughed and placed her forehead back to its original position.

The lights dimmed. The music stopped. People were heading towards the exit. But still, they stayed there. Unmoving except for a sniff every now and then from her. He wasn't sure if they were alright, but for now, did it really matter?

**A/N: Yay! No. This isn't the ending, there's at least one more chapter. If you haven't heard the song I used here, Anywhere but here by SafetySuit, go listen to it. I would recommend listening to it while you read the story, but that's just me. Thanks for reading! Oh, and I'm so sorry about not posting in such a long time =[ Hope you liked it!!**


	15. Moments

The breeze swept her hair back and her head was tilted up. The sun was setting, it was late afternoon, and she was waiting for a certain someone to return from class. She closed her eyes and smiled as she recalled memories that would never fade. Memories of _him._

_She slowly laid her head down on his shoulder and then realized exactly how tired she was. She was asleep instantly. After a while, all you could here was the rustle of leaves, the wind brushing over the grass, and the steady breathing of a sleepy girl on her 'best friend's' shoulder._

_He spun her out with a delicacy that she didn't expect to come from such a broken-hearted boy._

_She whipped her head around and there was Josh. He was leaning against the porch doors and was whistling. He looked the way he did at the party; simply… gorgeous._

_Her breath caught in the back of her throat. He was leaning in, his blue eyes disappearing behind his eyelids. No, he couldn't be. He kept his hand on her chin. Her eyes widened. They were so close…_

She was proud. Proud of herself, of him. Proud to call Joshua Evans, finally, hers. It sounded so right, but so foreign. About four years ago, if you would've told her she would be going out with Josh, she would have laughed and told them to dream on. He was her best friend, and nothing could change that, except when he asked her to be his. That night, after the dance, was the best night of her life. And don't take that the wrong way; it was only because her long-term best friend actually asked her out. Okay?

She heard slow and easy footsteps behind her and turned around swiftly. Her small smile grew wildly and she even let out a grateful laugh. His beautiful crystal eyes were light and focused on her own, his hair was now back to the normal brown it was before, which she was thankful about, and the smirk on his face told her he was planning something. And if she knew Josh, it was something mischievous.

"Good afternoon, beautiful," He smirked wider as she blushed. He bent down to kiss her check quickly before standing straight and holding her hand. She sighed as she leaned into him and closed her eyes. He shrunk away from her and his eyes narrowed, the smirk still clear as a crystal.

She laughed nervously, "What?"

He smiled a genuine smile, the smirk vanishing, "I need to give you something. For your birthday. You are, after all, turning eighteen today. It's a really big birthday."

She shook her head, "Don't make a big deal out of it. Please? You don't _need_ to get me anything. Just be here, and I'll be happy."

His jaw set and his eyes flickered with either amusement or disapproval, she couldn't tell.

"Lizzy, I already got you it." He looked at her lovingly, adoringly, and yet still smirked slyly.

He dropped to one knee and grasped her right hand in his. A look of horror formed on Elizabeth's face. Was he proposing? No, Josh wouldn't do that. At least that's only what she thought…

He chuckled, and by then she knew she was embarrassed. He brought out a small box clad with black velvet and smiled nervously up at her.

"It's not what you think," he explained when he saw the look on her face. She sighed heavily in relief and he slowly opened the small case and she thought she caught a glimpse of a sparkle before he shut it fast.

"Hey!" she exclaimed grabbing for the tiny black case and he laughed and stood up quickly, striding into her room.

"Catch me Lizzy!" He called and she heard thundering footsteps down the stairs. It took her a minute to realize he wasn't joking, and sprinting after him.

"Jo-sh! This isn't funny!" She wined, completely out of breath. She had been playing this hide-and-go-seek game for a good five minutes, and he was nowhere to be found. She would have his butt when she did find him, though. He was going to get an earful.

"You still couldn't find me?" a voice came from behind her yet again. She grew angry with him immediately.

"No! You know I can't run," She crossed her arms and huffed, plopping down on the sofa. He grinned playfully and placed himself behind her, leaning on the couch with his elbows.

"Well then, we better get you into shape!" His eyes were wild as he pulled her up and onto her feet, "Follow me, and try to keep up."

The tiniest things he did made her heart beat faster, and that's what happened when he winked and strode off towards her front door. She curiously followed him, wondering if he actually thought she was going to do push-ups or anything.

She slowly advanced outside, eyeing him skeptically and folding her arms. He pointed toward her worn-out basketball goal and smirked. Her eyes widened.

_Basketball?_ There was no way. There was _no_ _freaking _way.

"No. Just no," she looked away from the goal, disgusted. "In fact, I turn that into a _hell no."_

He laughed softly as he gingerly picked up the orange ball, turning it slowly in his hands.

"Tell you what, if you win, I'll give you this," he held the tiny black velvet box flat in his hand and smiled when she hesitated.

"Fine!" she growled through her teeth and took the ball from his hands. "What if _you_ win?"

He laughed out loud, the sound echoing in her head.

"We'll come to that later," He dismissed the subject with a wave of his hand and went to crouch in front of her.

"Do you know how to play?"

"Not really," She answered him truthfully. She had never played basketball in her life, and, frankly, never wanted to. She saw his eyes twinkle with amusement and the small smile form on his lips. She tilted her head to the side slightly, and her curls bounced on her shoulders.

"Come here." he said, not taking his eyes off her and holding out his arms. She just casually rolled her eyes and went to stand in front of him. He slowly placed the basketball into her hands and placed his own hands at her elbows. She felt herself shiver.

"Okay," He said as if he didn't notice her movements, "Just bend your knees, and hold the ball high."

She nodded and proceeded to do as she was told. Josh's wandering hands roamed down and rested on her hips. She felt his lips at her ear.

"Bend your knees," He whispered while gently applying pressure to her hips. Elizabeth did as was told and bent her knees slowly. Now his hands were resting beneath her own.

"Now release the ball," She heard him say, and she bit her lip. She felt his hands carefully push her own upwards and she shot the ball with him, watching as it sailed cleanly though the net.

"Wow," She whispered, and Josh chuckled.

"You're amazing!" He joked while smiling a genuine Josh smile. She shook her finger warningly at him.

"Just wait until I kick your butt. You won't be laughing then," She smirked as a look of fake fear worked its way onto Josh's face.

"So scared," His voice got lower, "Bring it on, Peyton."

He checked the ball to her and she threw it back to him roughly.

"Getting hot Lizzy?" Josh breathed as Elizabeth called for yet another minute to rest.

"No. Psh, of course not," She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I'm just sweating for no flipping reason at all. Sometimes, I think you're too smart for your own good."

"Well, good thing for me it doesn't take that much brain power to beat you at basketball. One more point, and you loose," Josh smiled deviously.

"I hate you," Elizabeth glared at him with her hands resting on her knees.

"Love you too," He chuckled.

The score was 18- 14 and Josh was winning. The agreement was the first one to twenty wins, and it wasn't really going all that smoothly for Elizabeth considering Josh only had one more basket left to win.

She groaned in frustration and tightened her grip on the ball.

'_To hell with this,' _She thought and just shot from where she was at. Josh gave her an approving look.

"Congrats, all-netter," He went to high-five her, but she just rolled her eyes and checked the ball to him.

"Game's not over yet, Evans."

Josh moved to the side of her, dribbling the ball and made a quick move to get past her. Elizabeth sighed as he got behind her and shot. Not hearing a _'swish' _to confirm he actually made the basket, she turned around and saw that he had missed.

Josh shook his head in disappointment and checked the ball to her once more.

She made a move to go left, but instead bounced the ball around him and did a quick lay-up to finish off the game.

"Yes!" She raised her fist in victory and Josh laughed for real, reaching into his pocket.

"I, err, guess you deserve this now," His eyes sparkled as he handed her the small black velvet box.

She took the box from him, her heart thumping and threatening to come out of her chest. She opened it slowly, wary about the contents. Seeing the familiar sparkle from earlier, she slid the box completely open to find a small diamond ring with small words engraved on the band. She gasped softly and lifted the ring to read the words.

They read:

"_Josh and Elizabeth Forever"_

"Josh…" She began.

"I know it's not much, but I figured you'd like it cause girls love jewelry and the mushy sayings and all," He shrugged.

She laughed and hugged him tight while slipping the ring on her finger.

"It's too perfect. Thanks," She smiled up and him and he returned the grin.

"Welcome," He pulled her closer to him and she sighed, "One question though. How do you _still_ smell good after playing basketball for half an hour?"

She playfully hit him on the shoulder and laughed.

It was memories and moments like these she lived for. When Josh would do something so simple, yet it meant so much. Like the first time he said 'I love you' when they were walking. Or the time when he took her to a restaurant and sang for her, horribly, she might add. Josh was so perfect in his own way and to not be with him right now would kill her.

As she stood there, in his arms, she realized this. She couldn't live without him. She missed him way too much when he left and adored him too much when he was around. She was in love with him, and she was almost one hundred percent positive that he was in love with her. She was standing there with _her_ Josh. The one from ninth grade who laughed with her, ran to her house when she cried, and beat up the guys that broke her heart. No one could ruin the moment. No one would take away _her _Joshua Evans.

**(A/n: I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY. Really, I am. And I'll admit that I'm horrible for making you guys wait this long for the final chapter. I was just really busy with this year being my last year at my elementary school and we were preparing for everything at the end of the year and it turned chaotic. And before you ask, yes, this **_**is**_** the last chapter. I'm not writing a sequel either. There is, however a trailer up on youtube for this story and you guys can go watch it. It's titled "We're Just Friends Fanfiction Trailer" (:**

**I love you, my faithful reviewers! And THANK YOU SO MUCH for being supportive!**

**Bye!**

**XHisLilyEvansX 3**


End file.
